


Sweet Treats

by Kasena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 25,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Stories prompted by Drarryland 2019. Some will be continued, some will remain drabbles.Rather than having 37 different fics, I'm condensing all my prompted drabbles down into one fic. Each drabble will have individual tags in the chapter summaries.





	1. Comings and Goings with No Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fat Lady (Harry Potter) x Hogwarts Eighth Year × Fat Lady POV
> 
> Prompt: The comings and goings of Drarry during 8th year from the point of view of the Fat Lady or other portraits at Hogwarts. Minimum: 102 words - Maximum: 1002 words.

It had been a shock, to say the least, to be woken up in the middle of the night. Not by one of her students deciding on a late night trip, nor by a professor come to tell her of terrible news. She was roused by a skinny Slytherin, the boy staring up at her with wide eyes and looking as though his shoulders were shaking. To be frank, he looked like death itself. "Password," she asked him with none of the usual fuss, more than a little interested in this turn of events.

He started, watching her. When he spoke, it was with a slight stutter, and hesitation. "T- Tandem… libertatem?"

They all asked her afterwards if she knew about the goings ons between them. Of course she knew. She was a portrait, they whispered everything to each other. She knew who he was, and she knew why he was giving her the password. Still, it was the correct password, and she was not ruled against allowing other students to enter, so she opened the door for him at approximately one in the morning.

In the morning, she watched them both walk out far earlier than she'd ever seen him awake. Ah, but young love did make them do foolish things.

Of course she watched them whenever they came or went, she had no other true option. The portraits around her snickered and giggled, and she occasionally joined in on the gossiping. She thought it was sweet, at the very least. It was about time they got over all this foolish nonsense and called a truce.

It did come as a sad shock when he came to her at midnight, battered and bruised. His light hair was now limp and sticking to his forehead. He just barely choked out the password, though she couldn't be certain if it was the pain or the tears trying to hold him back. Without a word, she swung open, and as she closed the door, she just barely heard a gasp, then a hissed, "Draco!" He didn't come out until late afternoon the next day, but at least he looked much better for it. It appeared to her that he'd been healed for the most part, and it seemed he'd had a shower as well. He took his wand out as he left until she opened again and the other one stepped out, standing beside him. "I'm not letting you go alone." Some silent argument passed between the two of them before they both nodded and started on their way.

When they entered the Common Room together in daylight, she thought that the poor dears' hearts would thump right out of their chests! Her little one had his magic practically in a whirlwind out of control around him, and his dear one was red as a rose. The moment they had entered, she was cooing over how adorable they had been and how she'd seen this coming for just ages.

But then, it did come as a bit of a surprise to her when they left late into the night. Often it seemed they didn't leave until morning, but- "I really should go. I promised Pansy I'd be there after her date."

He brushed his hair back, seeming to be unable to step too far away from him for long. "You'll be okay getting back by yourself?"

Then he leaned forward and kissed his cheek! "I'll be fine. You don't always have to be a savior."

"I know," he said with a bright grin. "Go, before Pansy gets upset at you." He ruffled his hair, turning it into a complete mess from where it had looked so nice and combed.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He turned back to the portrait, still smiling up at her. "Tandem libertatem."

"Apparently so," she said as she allowed him in. That ought to stir up some scintillating gossip. And maybe it would bring them one step closer to really uniting this school.

Of course, nothing could be cured so easily. There were still many afternoons and evenings where he came to stand in front of her, looking worse for wear and on the edge of tears, but she never said anything, only letting him inside. The other portraits told her about the Hogwarts students that felt they'd been slighted when someone like him had been allowed back into the school. That just wasn't right.

And watching either of the two of them come up to her, half the time, they both seemed so drained and listless. Where had gone her two boys so full of energy she had worried they would bring Hogwarts crashing down around them? Some days were better than others, but some days they just muttered the password and passed through her so similarly to a Hogwarts ghost that it had her worried. She expressed her concerns to the Headmistress, of course, but without seeing any of the attacks personally, there was nothing she could do for either of them unless another student reported it, or a portrait that had seen it all reported it. It wasn't fair. The two of them both tried so hard.

She supposed, at the very least, that they had one another. That was better than no one, and the two seemed to support one another. That was more than others seemed to do. At least, after everything, they were willing to give one another a chance. If they could forgive one another, then maybe there was still hope for the rest of them all.


	2. The Deception of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Female Character(s) × Auror Harry Potter × Auror Draco Malfoy × Established Relationship
> 
> Harry or Draco has to go undercover and seduce someone (suspect, suspects relative, suspects housekeeper, whatever) in order to get information for a case. The other is their partner, forced to watch/listen the entire thing unfold. Choose either 1) established relationship -OR 2) not together -AND- 1) Humor -OR- 2) Angst. Minimum: 449 words - Maximum 1009 words.

"I'm not doing this," Draco hissed to him like a baby. Honestly, he was making such a big fuss over this.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Draco, look, you saw all the information as well as I did. The girl likes tall blond guys, and it looks like this is gonna be the best way to get any information out of her. You're doing it."

He knew Draco was ready to kick up a fit and keep this fight going. He saw it in the way his brows furrowed and his lip stuck out just a bit. But no, Harry wasn't going to let himself be taken in like this. He just rose an eyebrow and leaned forward, knocking on the door. "Alfina Aldrose? I'm Auror Potter, this is Auror Malfoy. Is it alright if we come in? We'd like to ask you a couple questions."

She stared at them in shock. "I- S- Sure. Come on in." She stepped away to allow them into her home. Harry stepped in rather easily, watching Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco lingered a moment before he stepped inside, Harry noticing the hand that glided feather-light against her hip.

"Thank you so much," he heard Draco murmur.

She carefully closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry, Aurors, have I done something?"

Harry shook his head as he walked to her couch. "No, Ms. Aldrose- Can I call you Alfina? Great. Alfina, you haven't done anything. Mind if I sit?"

"No," she told him, glancing to Draco occasionally. "Go on ahead."

Draco sat beside Harry, though not too close to Harry. His eyelids dropped to about half mast when he looked at her. "We need to ask you about your sister Lakira but… Sorry, I'm terribly thirsty, could you do us with just a small cup, love?" Jeez, Harry almost felt jealous. He was never this nice to him. 'Love.'

"Of… Of course." She stepped into the kitchen, and immediately any of the previous emotion on Draco's face slid away.

He whipped to Harry, "I feel utterly ridiculous." Merlin, he was a drama queen. It was a wonder that Harry was in love with him.

"Too bad, it's working," he told him firmly. Though he could do with toning it back a bit. They were on the job, they didn't need a harassment report filed against them. "You're laying it on thick."

"I thought I was being _subtle._"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. He was gay, but he knew he wasn't braindead. "You're being subtle for a guy, not for a girl. Have you ever once flirted with a girl?"

"_No._" Oh hell, they were doomed. She came back in with a couple tea cups floating beside her as she held the kettle. When it all settled, she poured the tea.

"You said you wanted to ask about Lakira?"

Leaning forward, Harry nodded as she settled into the armchair just to the left of Draco. "Alfina, when was the last time you spoke with your sister?"

"Just last week," she said with a puzzled look. "She's not in trouble, is she?"

"We hope not, but we're just trying to get all the facts, right now. What was it you two talked about?"

Alfina shrugged at the two of them. "Just normal girl stuff. She moved out of our parents' a year ago so she's been dealing with living as an adult, now. She told me about a new guy she started seeing a month ago. Not much more than that."

Draco leaned forward, biting at his lip slightly. "Alfina, please, can you recall any details? Even the slightest thing could help us." Alfina only looked at Draco as she slowly nodded.

"There… There was one thing. She kept talking about how she was sure this guy was the one. That he's changed her mind on a few things. She wouldn't say anything more than that."

"Do you have a name you can give us?"

"...Tirek."

Draco gave her his fake-genuine smile, that really good one that made you think that he really was a good guy and he'd never harm a fly. "Thank you, Alfina. That's a big help, believe me."

"Anytime," she said, sounding out of breath. That was always the funny part. Most everyone believed that smile. That wasn't his real warm, genuine smile, Harry noted to himself. He saw that smile mostly in the morning when he rolled over into those arms, and Draco had already been up a while, just watching him and waiting for him to get up.

"Come on, Draco, we should go. Thank you again, Alfina." Once their backs were to her, Harry watched Draco sigh and look relieved.

"Is it over?" he whispered.

Harry chuckled, "It's over. Come on, I'll make it up to you at the office."

"You had better."


	3. Moral Compass of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Female Character(s) × Magical Tattoos
> 
> Fic Prompt: Harry and Draco. separately, get the same tattoo from the same tattoo artist. A few of their mutual friends notice and get the wrong idea. Tattoo + Matchmaking AU - At least one section must be a POV other than Harry or Draco - Minimum: 385 words - Maximum 803.
> 
> Final Word Count: 807 words.
> 
> Art Prompt: Harry and Draco. separately, get the same tattoo from the same tattoo artist. A few of their mutual friends notice and get the wrong idea. Show the tattoo, and at least one panel depicting a character other than Draco or Harry.

Harry couldn't help staring at her arms. He'd only seen something like that on Tonks or on the people in the streets when he was little that his relatives liked to call good-for-nothing hoodlums. Luna looked away from Ginny to look at him. "Are you quite alright, Harry? You've been staring at me for an awful long while now," she commented.

Feeling himself flush, Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry, Luna, I just… I never really see people with tattoos."

Luna looked down at her tattooed arms. "Oh, these? I suppose you wouldn't. The woman I see for them works out of Knockturn, though she does wonderful work. I think you'd like her in particular, Harry. She specializes in magical inkings." To demonstrate, Luna twisted her arm. A few of the flowers that _had_ been staying still on her arm like tattoos were supposed to were now ruffling, petals falling off them and further down her arm before they faded completely.

"Woah," he said quietly.

Ginny grinned at Luna's side. "Cool, aren't they? I told her that for my eighteenth she and I are gonna go and-"

"Ginny! You're not gonna go and get a tattoo!"

"Just try and stop me, Ron!"

Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes. A tattoo, huh…

✶✶✶

Draco thought maybe it was time for a change. He hated staring down at his arm some days, trying to scratch the mark away for nothing, while spending other days with bandage wrapped around his arm because he didn't even want there to be a chance for himself, or anyone else, to catch a glimpse of it. It was when Luna sat down to tea with him that he finally asked her. "Luna, dear… Where did you have those done?" he asked, gesturing down to her tattoos that she wore like trophies wrapped intricately up and down her arms.

Luna looked down at herself. "These? This lovely woman in Knockturn. I'll have to give you her address. Funny, you're the second person in the past week to ask me the same question. You plan on having any done yourself?"

He watched her, finally nodding. "Yes, I think I am. It's time for a change, don't you think?"

"I think the same. Do you know what you're going to get, then?"

Thinking it over, Draco looked down at himself. "I don't."

"Then I suppose you'll find out when you're there. I think they'll suit you, though. It would certainly help to relieve yourself of that mask you wear, don't you think?"

Draco couldn't even be surprised, only giving her a smile and a chuckle. "I suppose so."

✶✶✶

When Solstice heard the chimes, she grinned and grabbed out the binder. No appointments, so it was a cold drop-in. She hadn't expected to turn around and see Draco Malfoy, of course. Oh, yeah, she knew who he was. The Prophet loved to drum up a story. "Good ta see ya, love, come on in, make yerself at home. What can I do fer you?"

"Well, I- I'm sorry, you're the artist?"

She gave a light laugh. "Artist, I wouldn't call it anythin' so fancy, now. Looking for a tattoo? I've got a whole folder a designs I already made up, but if you need we can make our own."

He frowned at her when he walked closer to the counter. "I was hoping for a compass." Uppity git, wasn't he?

"Funny, I just had another one in her a day or two ago askin' for the same thing. Page thirty-seven. A compass rose? Pretty popular." That was a little strange. One of her last clients, another drop-in had asked for the same thing.

He started to look through the pictures. "It's to remind myself I have one."

Now Solstice had to stare. "You got a boyfriend, then?"

He started like nothing else, watching her. "What on Earth- I beg your pardon-"

"No offense meant, I just had another guy in here a couple days ago. Said the same thing, he did. Had that same look in his eye, too."

He seemed to relax, watching her but still glancing down at the book. "Did you now?"

"Aye, I did. Harry Potter." That had him looking at her like she grew another head. "You alright, there?"

"I- Pardon, I thought I heard you say Harry Potter."

"You did." She leaned over and pointed with one finger. "He got that one. Though gotta say, when he stepped in, looked like he saw a ghost." She watched Malfoy look at her hair, then her face, then her jacket.

"No idea why," he muttered.

"Well, come on, then, let's sit you down and get started."

As she nudged him along, his eyes widened. "But I didn't tell you what I wanted."

"You didn't need to, mate. Come on. You'll love it."


	4. Kiss Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip × Letters
> 
> Fic Prompt: Wicked Witch here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Wizarding World elite. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch - Gossip columnist who writes about notable happenings in the lives of our favourite witches and wizards in either 1) The Daily Prophet -OR- 2) The Quibbler -OR- 3) Witch Weekly - Epistolary format - Minimum: 456 words - Maximum 856 words. 
> 
> Art Prompt: Drarry + paparazzi photo

_ Baddest Witches, _

_ Wicked Witch, here! You’ll see that enclosed in this week’s copy, I managed to snag a very private interview with none other than Harry Potter! I know you’re all dying to know who his latest catch is. I know I am. So let’s get on with it! _

✶✶✶

_ Wicked Witch here, _

_ Mr. Potter, it is simply sensational to be given the opportunity to correspond with you. Of course, all of the girls want to know. Who is the lucky lad or lass? Who is it that’s managed to steal your heart, this week, among other things? _

_ Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch _

✶✶✶

_ W.W, _

_ What do you mean this week? I haven’t dated in two years. And this person has asked me not to disclose his name, so all I can say is that he’s already a fairly well known public figure, having to do with his work. Among other things. _

_ Harry Potter _

✶✶✶

_ Wicked Witch here, _

_ Of course, of course. Well, everyone wants to know how long this little fanciful courtship has been going on? How did the two of you meet? What sorts of common interests do you share? Is this someone you can see yourself settling down with, finally? It’s not just me, all the girls that’ll be reading want to know. You’re twenty-six, Auror Potter, that’s the right age for a nice young lady to be looking for someone that’s husband-material. _

_ Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch _

✶✶✶

_ WW, _

_ Then I guess they’re gonna have to wait a bit longer, aren’t they? I don’t know anything about settling down, this relationship is still new. We’ve only been seeing each other for a month, and for now we’re taking it one day at a time, seeing where it goes from here. We actually met back at Hogwarts in my first year, so we’ve known each other a while. I never would have thought we had any common interests, but our work lines up a lot of the time, we both like the same kind of sports, and once I got past a couple of things, I realized that we’re both really alike in a lot of ways. I never would have expected this would be where I end up, but there it is. Do you have any other questions? _

_ Harry Potter _

✶✶✶

_ Wicked Witch here, _

_ Thank you so much for the insightful information! This really does clear a few things up. Based on an anonymous tip from one of your work mates, you’ve been seen around the Ministry much more often on the arm of one Draco Malfoy. Can you confirm or deny that this is the case? _

_ Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch _

✶✶✶

<strike> _ WW, _ </strike>

<strike>_He’s not_ _This isn’t_ _I’m not_</strike>

_ Most Wicked Witch, _

_ Harry Potter will not be taking anymore questions at this point in time. Please forward any and all mail to Hermione Granger. _

_ Signed, _

_ Secret Lover _

✶✶✶

_ And there you have it, ladies! Now, I’m not saying it, but I think we all now have a pretty good idea of who this ‘Secret Lover’ is, don’t you? Until next time, darlings! _

_ Kiss Kiss, Wicked Witch _


	5. Always on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auror Harry
> 
> Fic: One works day shift, the other works nights. They have breakfast (or dinner) in the morning. Pick either: 1) Established Relationship: someone does something different/orders something different, and the other notices -OR- 2) Not Established Relationship: they always cross paths and end up eating together. Minimum: 301 words - Maximum: 613 words. 
> 
> Art: One works day shift, the other works nights. They have breakfast (or dinner) in the morning. Show us their meal together.

“Another late night, Potter? Careful,” Draco said in a honeyed purr as Harry sat down for breakfast (dinner?) in the cafe, “Some will start to ponder if you’re nocturnal.”

Harry grumbled, “Shove it, Malfoy. I’ve been sent out on four raids in the last week.”

“After the New Risers, I assume?” He watched Draco pick up his spoon, the cream spilling softly into his tea. “Of course you’re not going to catch them, the way you lot are going about it. You’re being entirely too brash.”

Too brash? And how the hell was he so awake? It was too early for this bullshit. “Hurry it up with the explaining.”

Draco rolled his eyes, even as the corner of his lips lifted. “I’ve put out feelers among… old family friends,” he told Harry carefully. “Some of them aren’t quite the virtuous, law-abiding citizens the Ministry wants them to be, but since the Dark Lord, they’re much more careful. They’re better at hiding it. They only ever meet in public, when it might seem coincidental, to pass information.”

Harry shoved his glasses up and dragged his hands across his face. “How is this supposed to be helping me?”

“You’re an Auror. Set up a stakeout. I can give you a few common locations of where they often meet, and a couple names. There’s not much I can do without it all obviously pointing back to me.”

“Why are you even trying to help me, Malfoy? You’re a Cursebreaker. If you’re all about this, why didn’t you train?”

“Never had the field aptitude,” Draco hummed. He picked a strawberry from his plate and Harry followed the red fruit. He watched Draco take a bite, putting down the rest before raising his hand and starting to suck on his slender fingers, the strawberry coloring his lips a light red. “I’ll send it to your office, then, if you can handle it.”

Violently brought back to the present, Harry gave a nod as he numbly took a bite of toast. “Uh huh.” Draco’s eyes dragged over him once before he turned back to his own breakfast.

“And Weasley? I notice he’s most likely gotten less sleep than yourself.”

Harry sighed at that. “What with Hermione, I don’t blame him. If she’s suffering, everyone’s suffering. Rose is excited, at least. Well, half excited. She’s excited if it’s a girl, but she’s dreading if it’s a boy.”

Draco startled, “She’s pregnant again? I hadn’t realized. How long?”

“Only a month. She loves Rose, she does, I think she just hates the whole ‘being pregnant’ part it takes to get there.”

“I would, too.” He lifted his tea cup delicately, his pinkie underneath it as he took a sip. When he set it back down, he patted at his mouth with a handkerchief, not that it really looked like he’d needed it. He rose from his seat, setting the handkerchief down on his mostly-empty plate. “Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. Oh, and Potter?”

Harry stared at him, and his voice felt hollow, along with his chest. “Yeah?”

“Do get some sleep. You look worse than usual, which is a remarkable feat for you.” And just like that, he was turning and wandering further into the Ministry to start his plain, regular day job. How Harry envied the little bastard. But… loved to watch him go.


	6. Back to Where it Ended (And Also Where it Began)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Forbidden Forest × POV First Person
> 
> Fic: As it turns out, trudging through a dangerous landscape using an incomplete map as a guide, in search of something terribly important for *reasons*, carrying a poorly packed bag, with nothing but my partner and our wits was not the best idea. Pick either: 1) Stranded -OR- 2) Pirates -OR- 3) Treasure Hunting - Must be written in First Person Point of View. Maximum 930 words. 
> 
> Art: Drarry + Adventure. Pick either: 1) Stranded -OR- 2) Pirates -OR- 3) Treasure Hunting - in the style of a classic action adventure movie poster.

I sighed for the millionth time as he groaned, trudging behind me. “You don’t know where you’re going!”

I was really starting to get tired of this. “I do, thanks.”

“You know, of the very limited map we were given,  _ none of this _ was on it!” I’d been surprised to learn that there even was a map of the Forbidden Forest. It felt like something that wasn’t supposed to be mapped out at all. It just didn’t make sense.

“Well that doesn’t matter. You know, seeing as I’m the one that walked through here before, I’m pretty sure I have a pretty good idea of where I’m going.” This adventure had been Draco’s idea to begin with, and for as excited as he’d been earlier, it was kinda grating on my nerves that he just had to keep whining and pouting. Normally, that pout was pretty cute, but after walking for as long as we were, it was just annoying. I didn’t really get it, but he said that the dirt where I died and then didn’t die was important. Somehow. I didn’t really pay attention.

“I’ll show you…” Just as he was about to stumble into me, I held my arm out to catch him.

“We’re here.”

“We are?” I watched him look around the woods, then down at the forest floor. There was a circle of grass that was dead, but I knew that if I laid down in the middle, there’d be one spot darker than any of the others where nothing would grow again. “Oh.” This time I didn’t say anything.

I watched as he started forward and knelt down with a glass in his hand. He used the glass to scoop up some of the dirt, then he corked it and put it in his bag. Draco turned back around to me and nodded. “Thank you.”

I gave him a nod back. “Yeah. Just so you know? I never learned how to get back out of here.”

“I rescind my thanks and any other rewards I had planned on giving you.”

“...Other rewards?”


	7. Roses by the Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley × Blue Rose - Freeform × Flower meanings
> 
> Fic: Flowers keep appearing on Harry's desk every morning and he won't tell anyone why. Either 1) He doesn't know why -OR- 2) He knows and refuses to admit it. Minimum: 208 - Maximum 458.
> 
> Art: Flowers keep appearing in odd places in Harry's life. On his desk at work, under his nightstand at home, even under the pillow of his bed on the Knight Bus. Where will he find them next?

"Mate, you're gonna have to tell me eventually. It's getting to be weird."

Of course, Ron was talking about the blue roses Harry kept finding everywhere. One had been in his _shoe_ this morning when he was getting ready for work. "There's nothing to tell! I don't know anything, Ron!"

A knock on the door had them both looking up to where Mimbletoe stood, a plate in hand and what looked to be… a cupcake? "This was sent anonymously for you, Auror Potter. Our finest have already checked and double-checked for poisons or curses."

Thinking about it for only a minute, Harry sighed and waved her in. "I'll take it, thanks, Mel." She walked in and set the plate down. As she did so, Harry turned to put his quill in the ink pot, turning back to the cupcake… "I'm finished."

Ron was staring down at it too. "A rose. The frosting is all done up like a blue-"

"I know how the frosting is all done up, Ron!" A knock at the door had Harry frustrated and ready to send Mimbletoe away-

"So it is true, then."

"What are you doing up here, Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be in the basement?"

Draco hummed as he walked in like he _owned_ the place. "People talk. Rumor had it you have a new secret admirer. It seems to me as though the rumors are true. Sending you roses, are they?"

Looking between them, Harry finally groaned. "Yes, they are. I'm finding them everywhere, and I don't know why they're sending them, or even how!"

"Well, roses all have meanings, don't you know?" He walked closer, looking down at the cupcake. "How many?"

"This makes nine," Harry huffed. The rose at his desk had been nice, and then the rose with his tea had been almost sweet, but it was when he found one on his window sill that Harry decided this officially crossed the boundaries from sweet straight to creepy and invasive.

Draco tsked, shaking his head. "A blue rose? It means that they love you, but something makes it seem unattainable. Nine, though? That typically signifies eternal love, with red roses. With blue, I expect it means they will love you eternally, despite the odds or consequences. I'd watch for if you get anymore. The meaning will change, and will be more innocent if it gets to a dozen."

He was able to just pull all of that out of his ass? Draco bloody Malfoy. Weird that he just had all that ready to go. Almost like…

Harry lifted his gaze fully from the cupcake up to look at Draco. "_No._"


	8. Shadows in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epistolary × Letters
> 
> Fic: Harry Potter is in need of a rare book to solve one of his Auror cases. Turns out that the only copy of this book is owned by a certain Draco Malfoy. Write a series of At LEAST two letters in which they discuss the contents of the rare book and the case. Each letter should be AT LEAST (minimum): 134 words.
> 
> Art: Harry Potter needs a something from Malfoy Manor for a case - illustrate the room in Malfoy Manor + Drarry at some point in the exchange for the item

_Cursebreaker Malfoy,_

_I heard that you've got a book in your possession that I could use for a case I'm working on. We're looking at some of the spells being cast by the New Risers, compared to spells cast by Death Eaters. Something like Shadows in the Dark? I can't remember the author right now, I'll have to ask Hermione. I'm not looking to buy it just to use it for this one case, but I also don't wanna just take it from you. Can I just borrow it from you for a couple weeks? I doubt you're even using it, right now, you wouldn't even miss it. Just send it up to my office whenever, I'd thank you if you did. (I know that would thrill you like nothing else, having the Boy Who Lived Twice thanking you for something.)_

_Auror Potter_

✶✶✶

_Auror Potter,_

_You would hear correctly, I do own the book Shadows in the Dark, penned by Pential Pardonson. However, I do think there has been a misunderstanding somewhere along the way — though I don't understand how as you know my modus operandi, by this point. You should know well enough by now that I simply cannot, nor will I hand out books that were only published once with only two hundred copies available to the British Wizarding World with no guarantee that it would be returned directly to my hands. Of course, you knew all of that, because while you have been rather good at playing the role of the idiot in recent year, I know you well enough to know that it's nothing more than an act, so you can pull out any sly cleverness as your final trump card against any opponent you may face in a battle of the wits. I've been playing this game far longer than you have, so if you want this book that badly, you're going to have to do much better than that._

_Devilishly Yours,_

_Superior-To-All-Others Cursebreaker Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. To get a thrill out of me, you will have to do a lot more than just thanking me._

✶✶✶

_Malfoy,_

_Stop being a fucking prick and just send me the fucking book. You're always like this, you know it's basically your job to help the Aurors? I'd bet galleons that book isn't doing anything except sitting on your shelf or your desk gathering dust. And what do you mean no guarantee? You know where I work, and you probably know where I live, knowing you. It's not like I would just take it and ditch the country, alright, you ponce? Just send it up with your owl and be done with it._

_Harry_

_P.S. Who says I want to get a thrill out of you?_

_P.P.S Devilishly yours? Really?_

_P.P.P.S. Just so we're on the same page… What exactly would it entail? If I __**did**_ _want to, that is. Which I don't._

✶✶✶

_Harry,_

_Actually, for your information, I tend to study it fairly often. Being a cursebreaker, I often have to keep myself well versed in curses, which constitutes many dark spells, believe it or not. And I may know where you work, yes, but I also know your friends, and the sort of work you do. I know that my book could very well be lost somewhere in the Weasley home for the next decade, and Merlin forbid you take it with you on a raid, as I know that I would never see it again. I will repeat myself, I will not just send it with my owl. Either I can take it to your residence at Grimmauld — which I should mention is my birthright to know about and visit as it is — or you may bring yourself to my office and I will loan you the book only so long as you are within the space._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

✶✶✶

_Draco,_

_You want me to come over to your office? Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get Luna to look at you? Why can't you just give me the book? Why do you always have to make everything so difficult? Why all the hoops you always make me jump through? I'm getting tired of all of this._

_Harry_

_P.S. You didn't answer me._

✶✶✶

_Harry,_

_You'll come to my office, and, with my supervision, you can look at my book and take whatever notes you need. That's it._

_Draco_

_P.S. Why don't we talk about it over dinner and a glass of wine? This Friday night._

✶✶✶

_Draco,_

_Okay._


	9. Weasel Sweater for a Ferrety Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Content!!
> 
> Weasley Jumpers × Anal Fingering
> 
> Fic: Wearing someone else's jumper can be oh-so-cosy. Choose one of the five senses (sight, **touch,** smell, taste, or hearing) to focus on and write a description of how one feels about seeing the other in an item of their clothing. Minimum 127 - Maximum: 456

Harry hummed from where he rested on all fours above him. He rested a hand on Draco’s bare leg, feeling the baby-soft smoothness. Most of the time he didn’t understand why he insisted on getting a waxing every other week, but feeling his hand glide so easily against his skin, he thought he might begin to understand. He caressed his hand upwards, passing his hip and giving it a pinch, delighting in the squeal he gave, though at least this time he didn’t kick him. “ _ Harry, _ what do you think you’re doing?”

His hand kept traveling upwards until it got there. Where those sleek planes stopped abruptly and turned lumpy and fuzzy. Harry just smirked down at him, creeping his hand underneath the jumper to thumb at one of his nipples. “I think I’m going to fuck you in this jumper. Nothing else, you’re going to wear just this. Yeah. Yeah, that’ll work.”

“If this is some kind of punishment or something-”

He shook his head. “No, I like it,” he said, twisting the nipple and watching him hiss. “Objections?”

“You’d better hurry it up.”

Deciding to be kind, Harry kept up his ministrations while using his free hand to summon up the oil, sighing at how it always made his fingers feel messy and slick. He liked that feeling, when it always led to good things. He dropped that hand to rub circles around Draco’s entrance. One hand still on his chest, he felt his heart rate pick up, and his breathing got harsher. He pushed one finger in and smirked at the familiar warmth that enveloped it before he pushed it in and out. Harry didn’t wait long before he added a second finger, beginning to scissor them when he pushed in, and curling as he pulled them out. “Yeah,” he said with that low voice Draco liked. “I’m gonna make you come just from my fingers. But if you cum on that jumper, I won’t forgive you,” He warned with a sharp thrust upwards, and good. He’d found that sweet spot in him. “Understand?” I pressed and rubbed.

“Alright,” Draco shouted, his legs kicking out on either side of Harry. He was getting close already. He withdrew his fingers and grinned as Draco looked at him with that frustrated exasperation.

He leaned forward and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Don’t worry. I’m just not gonna let you come, yet. We’re going to play a lot more before that happens.”

Draco’s head dropped back onto the bed as Harry rubbed at his hip, catching the sweater in his fingers and feeling the two simultaneously. “Oh, Merlin,” Draco groaned. Soon enough, it wouldn’t be Merlin he’d be calling out for.


	10. Things that Must Remain Hidden, or Things Yet to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far Future × Kid Fic
> 
> BONUS PROMPT: **Harry** or Draco stumbles upon something in the Department of Mysteries - either 1) he is hit with a Narrator's Curse and suddenly has a person's voice in his head as if his life were a story -OR- 2) **he finds the library of Wizard and Witch Biographies, where each and every person's biography exists already finished. Write what happens the next day.** Minimum: 379 words - Maximum: 1379 words. Must include Narrator's voice or excerpts from the Biography.

Harry wasn't really sure what to make of it. Sure, he had been exploring the Department of Mysteries under the flimsy excuse that he needed something for a case, but he knew what he was getting into. He was exploring just to snoop and be nosy. He hadn't expected to find a door labelled as 'Biography Library.' Just a library with peoples' biographies? That sounded way too innocent. There had to be more to it than that, and Harry was definitely going to find out what it was.

Trying the door, he was surprised to find that the door was open. Well… That just meant he was completely welcome to go inside, he reasoned to himself.

Stepping into the room, Harry's eyes widened. The walls and shelves were lined with countless books, more books than he'd ever seen in one place, before. A couple books quickly started to fly towards him. He glanced at the cover of the first one. _The Biography of Harry James Potter_. Right, made sense someone wrote a biography about him, and that it went to him, but why were these other books here? He looked at the covers. _The Biography of Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy._ What? Potter-_What?_ He looked to the others for answers. _The Biography of Sirius Rubeus Potter-Malfoy. The Biography of Aquarius Cosmos Potter-Malfoy._

This didn't make any sense. As far as Harry knew, there weren't any Potter-Malfoys. And for there to be a Potter-Malfoy named Sirius Rubeus… It only meant one thing, but that couldn't be. Looking back at his own book, he frowned. That was… pretty long for the biography of a twenty-four year old. Plucking it out of the air, Harry opened it to the table of contents and… What the hell?

_1\. First Defeat of Tom Marvelo Riddle_  
_2\. Early Childhood_  
_3\. Hogwarts Years_  
_4\. Second Wizarding War_  
_5\. Career_  
_6\. Courtship and Marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy_  
_7\. Hogwarts Professor Career  
_ _8\. Retirement and Late Life_

None of this was making any sense. Courtship and _marriage?_ He definitely wasn't married. How could they have written about things that didn't even happen? This was like some Rita Skeeter 'biography,' half of this had to be made up. Muttering to himself, Harry opened the book to the Auror Career. That would be most recent, there was no way that this could be real-

_Potter, after finding the Library of Wizards and Witches Biography, took four days off work, then came back to promptly propose a formal Courtship to Draco Malfoy._

What the hell? What the _hell?_ How could they- They couldn't know the future. Even Trelawney never knew anything that exact or minute! Staring down at the book, Harry slowly closed it and set it on the nearest table, the other books following it as well. He… Marriage, and…

Looking around the library one more time, he slowly backed out as the books reshelved themselves. Closing the door, he turned. He needed to take a couple days off to think about this. This… This could change _everything._


	11. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Content!!
> 
> Bondage × Anal Fingering × Hand Jobs × Blindfolds × Blow Jobs
> 
> Fic: Destiny revealed: You have drawn the Wheel of Fortune card, reversed. You must write a tale of bad luck, loss of control, or the desperate clinging to control. Ruled by the god Jupiter, the highest leader of all, the card indicates the theme of power and transformation. The powers that be foresee many words, but less than 953. You may learn more about the reversed card here for more inspiration. 
> 
> Art: Destiny revealed: You have drawn the Wheel of Fortune card, reversed. You must show bad luck, loss of control, or the desperate clinging to control. Ruled by the god Jupiter, the highest leader of all, the card inidcates the theme of power and transformation. The powers that be foresee your usage of all three primary colors: blue, yellow, and red. You may learn more about the card here for more inspiration.

Draco knew that his relationship with Harry was fairly… _unconventional,_ to put it lightly. Though when Harry had proposed his latest hair-brained scheme, Draco hadn't exactly leapt on the idea. But somehow, Harry used that damned silver tongue of his and Draco found himself lying on their bed as Harry used his favorite ribbon to tie off his arms and hands behind his back. "That should do it. I'm gonna put your wand in your hand, I know you can cast a wordless _Lumos,_ just do that if you need to stop or need a break." Draco nodded, because that was all he could do. Harry had used some metal contraption that he'd claimed was a muggle invention, fastening it into Draco's mouth so that he was forced to keep his mouth open, unable to close it around the metal ring. All of that with the topper that he couldn't see a bloody thing, as Harry had found a kerchief and enchanted it so that the moment it was over his eyes, he couldn't see a thing. To say it was disconcerting would be an understatement.

He couldn't see even the smallest of lights coming in through the blindfold, left wholly and completely in the dark. He couldn't speak a word, deprived of possibly his most important sense, and he couldn't even reach out to feel Harry. The only reason he knew Harry was still on the bed was because he hadn't felt the telltale shifting of him leaving. "Damn," Harry said with a heavy breath, his voice turning into that low purr that often melted Draco and made his toes curl. "You look good like this, you know? Like a present just for me." He pulled Draco up to sit before pausing and handling Draco, pushing him until he was lying on his back, his head hanging off the bed. "Yeah. I like that. Deep breath."

Draco did as he said, taking a deep breath and surprised when he felt something pushed past the ring. He wasn't quite sure how to feel when he realized it was the tip of Harry's cock. Of course, a majority of the time he did love to get him soaking wet like this, but the way he was now, even if he didn't want to, there was no way for Draco to force him away. No closing his mouth, or pushing at him- "Hey, hey," Harry said above him, leaning forward and rubbing at Draco's sides to calm him down. "You're okay. I got you. Let me take care of you, Draco. Just let me take care of everything."

Taking a moment, Draco nodded again. He was alright. Harry was on the tip of his tongue now, and slowly pushing himself in. Draco pushed down his gag reflex, and tilted his head to allow him in further. He heard Harry groan as he started to go faster and right. He needed to be breathing through his nose or he'd probably end up choking. Harry just was using him like he was some sort of thing, completely ignoring his own need, and… It had a heat beginning to curl below his stomach. As he started to swirl his tongue, he realized that he was _liking_ this. Liking Harry being the only one with control. Well, not the only one. If Draco wanted, he could light his wand and stop it all. But he didn't want to. Harry was grunting now and pistoning into him. It felt like he was going to come any minute- On his face. Not down his throat, he just did all over his face. When this was over, they were going to be having _words._

He was suddenly pushed up and turned around, laid back out on the bed but now his legs were hanging off. "Draco, you have no idea- That looks so _hot_ on you- I've always wanted to ruin you. Look at you. You're a _mess._" As Harry spoke, one hand crept around the shaft of Draco's cock, beginning to pump it with the lube that made it filthy wet just like Harry liked it. Draco felt the other hand at his entrance, Harry circling his finger before plunging it in sharply. Draco gasped and moaned through the gag, his back arching. "There it is," Harry cooed, keeping it fast and rough instead of deferring to his usual gentle love-making that he so adored. "You look good like this, all tied up for me. Cause you're mine, aren't you?" He pushed another finger in and started to scissor him open. "Tell me."

Draco tried to vocalize it as best he could, nodding as his hips began to buck up into one of his hands, then down into the other. Harry was practically surrounding him and he had no choice but to take it all, but _Merlin_ did it feel good. Whatever response he gave must have been satisfactory, because Harry pushed a third finger in and started to curl them all to that button that always immediately had Draco on the edge. He just needed a little more, just a little- "Come for me," Harry hissed into his ear with a pull and twist of his cock.

Crying out as he came, Draco felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, staying on that high for longer than he could remember before, only coming down when the blindfold and device were taken off, Harry wiping his face off. "Shh, you did so good, Draco, god you were so hot. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Water," he groaned.

Harry nodded, helping him sit up and stretch. "Yeah, I'll go get some." Maybe… They'd have to do something similar again.


	12. Caught in an Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to Friends × Hogwarts Eighth Year × Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
> 
> Fic Prompt: Harry and Draco have gotten caught. Minimum: 263 words - Maximum: 736 words.
> 
> Art Prompt: Drarry + getting caught

Harry nodded, sitting against the window sill. "You know, I think that we're similar. Us two."

He watched Draco give one of those bitter smiles as he glanced to him. "You think so, do you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I think so. I mean… We both got wizard parents that went all in on this stupid war, and ended up dragging us into it and the battle masters on both sides picked us out specifically and made us fight their war that neither of us really wanted to be apart of to begin with. That sound about right?"

He watched Draco hang head as he looked away. "I'd never thought of the implications of any of the actions taken during the war. I knew there was death, and torture. But… I never thought about how far-reaching those effects were."

"Yeah," he said with another nod. "Neither did I. I mean… I'm a god dad. Teddy Lupin. Lupin and Tonks died in the war. That means once I'm out of Hogwarts, I'll have to look after him."

Draco nodded. "Since my father was imprisoned, my mother… It hasn't been good." Draco looked at him. "She hardly eats, these days. There are parts of the manor she still won't set foot in. And some days… Some days it's almost as though she thinks I'm twelve again. It's as though I lost the both of them."

Not really sure what to say, Harry just turned and brought Draco into a hug, Draco shaking as he hugged him back. He wasn't crying. He only did that at nights. But up in the owlery, he let himself hug Harry-

"_Aha!_" The two of them pulled away from each other and looked to the door.

"_Ginny?_" he asked incredulously. Why was she bursting into the owlery like a maniac?

She only beamed at them, stamping a foot. "I knew it! Luna told me it wasn't true, but I knew you two were dating!"

Now he and Draco both turned to stare at each other before bursting into laughter. "You know, I'd expect to be told, Potter, seeing as you're apparently dating me."

"Oh yeah," he said with sarcasm dripping off his tongue. "How about I go buy you some flowers while I'm at it, you ponce? Ginny, we're not _dating._"

Ginny's jaw may as well have been on the floor, with how far down it was hanging. "Of course you are! You two were just hugging!"

Harry looked back at Draco, shrugging. "We were talking about the war. I said a few things about my parents, and Sirius, and I needed a hug."

Draco nodded solemnly, "He was pitiful about it, too. Clingy and everything."

"Wow, thanks. See if I take _you_ anywhere nice," he said, pushing at his shoulder.

Draco snorted again, shaking his head. "Idiot."

Giving a childish grin, Harry taunted him like a young schoolboy, "I know you are but what am I?"

"I-" That had Draco stopping. "What?"

"I know you are, but what am I?" he said slower.

Draco shook his head and began to walk out of the owlery. "You don't make any sense. Pardon," he said to Ginny, and she seemed in shock as she stepped aside.

"Hey, boyfriend! Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here!"

"But-!" Ginny stared between the two of them. "But you love him!"

Harry just smiled at her. "Ah, you'll understand when you're older."

"Hey!" Ow! Worth it!


	13. Dream-Walking (Walking Straight At You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Male Character(s) × Dreamsharing × Extramarital Affairs
> 
> BONUS: The Great Lake, Prompt 6
> 
> Draco got in deep within the Wizard Dreamshare Underground - wizards diving into other people's dreams and manipulating their sense of reality to get information, leverage, to torture. What happens when either <s>1) Harry Potter becomes his next target?</s> -OR- **2) he's in the middle of a job, in a dream, and Harry Potter wanders in.** (Based loosely on Inception dream share, read more for ideas). Minimum: 500 words - Maximum: 1500 words.

This job was fairly innocent, all things considered. A spurned lover wishing to take a simple revenge. None of the regular torture or anything, no. She just wanted to take his money and things out from under him. Fairly common. Now she just needed to know where that safe was that held the majority of his savings. She had told Draco that she didn't need the code, she just needed to know where the safe was, and he never told her in the real world.

From the file he read, this was one of those sorts of men that thought he was above everyone else and that no one had any hope of reaching his level, let alone surpassing him. In his mind he was superior in every way and loved to lord that over 'the common men.' That would be easy enough. Stepping into the dream, Draco looked around. A nice enough family home, pieces seemed to be mixed up here and there, the front door leading into the kitchen and stairs in the fireplace but for the most part, it all seemed so boring. Keeping to the shadows, he took a breath, and nodded. This part would be the easy part. He simply conjured up an image of the wife.

He made her sway forward, just on this side of floating, as she moved towards him. "Altir," she said softly. He made the word echo, the dress she wore fluttering out around her.

Altir startled from his business-like desk. "Sophie, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at work."

Draco raised her arm to cup his cheek gently. "No I'm not, darling. We're both in bed, remember? You're dreaming."

"I'm…" He looked around and started to realize that the house had a hazy, faded quality to it. His eyes skimmed right over Draco as though he weren't there. "Of course I remember. Yes, this _is_ a dream."

She smiled up at him, caressing him. "And what wonderful dreams you make. What are you going to do now?"

The smile the man gave was wicked, and reminded Draco far too much of his father, or… He decided right then and there that he despised this man, and that he deserved his fate. "I'll tell you everything. I've cheated on you our entire marriage, mostly with one night stands but I've been recently seeing a new witch on the side, and the daft bint's got more than you do in the looks department. I'll probably leave you in a month or two, and take the house, and all my money in the safe you could never find in my shoe closet."

And then of course was when it all went to hell. The front door of the dream opened wide and some sort of light Draco hadn't seen before started to stream in. "Aurors, nobody move." Oh, fuck. Standing in the doorway was none other than Auror Harry Potter, wand at the ready. "Sir, are you aware you're in a dream, right now?"

_Damn!_ No one thought to tip him off that the Aurors were getting closer to the Dreamshare Underground? He wasn't going to be able to slip away easily, not without ripping him from his dream and _definitely_ letting them know he was there, but… Well, he did have the information he needed. "What? Yes, I know I'm in a dream- Are you a real Auror?"

Potter nodded at him, "Yes sir, Aurors have recently discovered that some wizards are travelling into people's dreams and skidding around the law to do jobs for money. We have reason to believe there's a malignant wizard manipulating your dream, right now."

Right, Draco might still be able to salvage this. "Altir, what's Harry Potter doing in our house? Are you having a nice business dinner?"

He stared at his wife and stepped away from her. "Oh… Oh no. I told her- I told the _dream_ version of her everything I've been hiding from her."

"Then that probably means the wizard was using her to get that information from you. What did you tell her?"

"I… I told her about my affair, and where my hidden safe is. That's it, I swear."

Potter nodded. "The wizard is definitely still here. It's better if you show yourself now!"

How was he going to get out of this? Potter's wand was starting to scan the room with a bright Lumos and it was throwing all the shadows away from the dark corners. Draco looked around and realized his only means of escape was going to be to manipulate the dream further. The light of the wand just started to hit him before he raised his hands and grasped at the dream. Potter and Altir both gasped and stumbled as the landscape around them changed.

No longer were they in a small, cramped house, but now they were in a wide field, no doubt one Altir had visited in his youth. "_Malfoy._"

Draco allowed himself to smirk at him. "Potter. Ta ever so for the tip-off. I'll be sure to put my contacts on the alert." Now he could escape _anywhere._ He turned his back and raised his hands, tearing open an exit as Altir cried out in pain.

"Hang on! _Incarcerous!_" As the ropes started to shoot out of the wand at him, Draco only half-turned, raising a hand and stopping them in their tracks. He let them fall to the ground, snickering.

"You don't have much experience dream-walking, do you? You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want any chance of catching me on my territory. Until next time, then, _Auror Potter._" He stepped out of the dream and was back in his own body, in his home.

Rising from his seat, he walked to the fireplace. He had calls to make.


	14. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auror Draco Malfoy × Auror Harry Potter × Auror Partners
> 
> Harry and Draco are Auror partners and one of them keeps getting the other's food/drink order wrong on purpose. Minimum: 212 words - Maximum: 621 words.

Draco glanced up as Harry came in carrying a tray for them. "Oh, thank you," he said absently, waving his hand at an empty place for him to set it down.

"You know, you could stand to get us lunch every once in a while. You never leave this damn office."

"Ignoring your obvious hyperbole, there's too much work to be done for me to lollygag in the cafe getting lunch and pretending to be social." After all, _he_ was the one that did most of the paperwork.

"Pull the other one. And quit working so hard. It's tea time."

Well… Draco could take a short break if it was for tea. He picked up the cup Harry had set down for him and braced himself, taking a sip.

He'd been right. Bitter as always. It tasted as though he didn't add a single thing to it. Draco stood and walked over to Harry's side, cup still in his hand. "Why do you insist on this?"

"Well, maybe if you went down and got lunch, you'd be able to make your own tea. It's not my responsibility to know how you take your tea."

Draco rose an eyebrow. "Is that so? Because I know how you take tea."

He watched Harry's eyebrows shoot up. "You do?"

"Yes. Like this." He reached out and poured the rest of the tea out into Harry's lap.

Harry leapt up to his feet with a growl. "Why do you insist on acting like a little eleven-year-old brat?!"

Draco threw the tea cup on the ground, taking a small satisfaction in the way it shattered and the pieces flew across the floor. "Why do you insist on constantly taking whatever petty revenge you can?!"

"That? _That's_ not petty revenge. You thought that was? Oh, I'll _show_ you," Harry laughed as he spelled himself clean.

"I see how it is. Fine, then. May the best man win. Which I will, thanks."

"Arsehole."

"Prick."


	15. Tenebrae, Nunquam Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is not an auror
> 
> **Bonus Prompt:** Draco Malfoy is an art dealer. Or is he an art thief? Art appraiser? Well, he's *something* to do with art, and Harry finds himself in need of Draco's services. Or did Draco come to him? The only thing Harry knows for certain is that there's something illegal happening, but it's very possible it's just the cut of Draco's trousers. Maximum 999 words.
> 
> Beta'd by Amelior8or

"Malfoy, you're…"

"An acquirer of sorts," he said with one of those smirks that he always used to get under Harry's skin. "Going to go to the Aurors, are you?"

Harry took in a deep breath. He couldn't let him do it, not this time. Not when this was so important. "I need something."

That had Malfoy's eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "Is that so? You need something from me? How quaint. I hope you don't think that I'll bend to your will simply because you ask. I do still ask for payment."

Harry nodded. "I need this piece. It's a wizard portrait. Ron's been trying to find it for some case that he's on. I- I won't mention your name if he asks where I got it, but… I heard when a portrait needs finding, you're the best person for it."

"Flattery… Maybe green is a good color on you." Malfoy raised his hand and gave it a wave at the chair across from him as he sat down, himself. "What piece is it you're looking for, exactly?"

Sitting down, Harry pulled the note out of his pocket, squinting, "Uh, _Affectus Semino Tenebrae Magia-_"

"_Nunquam Lux,_" Malfoy finished as he '_accio_'d a book towards him. "I know it, and luckily for you I do know its location."

"Unluckily?" Because it was never that easy.

"It's in the hands of a collector of sorts, and he won't soon be parting with it. Lucky day, Potter. I'm up for a challenge."

Harry frowned. "Who's the collector?"

Malfoy clasped his hands together. "My father."

Oh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Malfoy, you really don't need to-"

"Actually, I do. He keeps everything so secure, I'd love nothing more than to poke a few holes in his security just to prod at him. He wouldn't see it coming. Of course, I will have to be careful, he is paranoid at the best of times."

Harry gulped. There was no possible way any good could come of this. "Are you sure? I know that you and your family-"

Malfoy cut him off with a heavy sigh. "I care deeply for my mother, yes, and I do fear this will disappoint her, but do not misjudge me, Potter. I have no such feelings for my father. I haven't in a while."

Trying to keep his eyes firmly on Malfoy's face, Harry nodded. "Alright. Well… You said you're gonna need payment. How much is this going to cost?"

Now, Malfoy stood up from his seat and walked — _swaggered_ — towards Harry. "Well, typically in my line of work, I'll receive a fraction of the cost beforehand and the rest of the payment in full after the job is done."

"And… how much is that going to be?" Harry could only stare up at him as Malfoy leaned down. He put his hands on the armrests on either side of Harry, effectively trapping him in before lowering his head and snatching Harry's lips in a hot and filthy kiss, all lips and teeth. He bit at Harry's bottom lip before prying his mouth open and swirling his tongue around before pulling back.

Harry watched Malfoy's gaze travel down his body before _slowly_ coming back up, eyes lingering in all the wrong — right? — places. "I'll take the rest after I get the painting." Merlin, what had Harry agreed to.


	16. Draco's Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship
> 
> **Prompt:** You've drawn the Knight of Cups, reversed. This means your fic will have moodiness and disappointment as its themes. You'll also channel the element of water. Read more about your card in its reversed position here for more inspiration, and make sure your piece doesn't have the words ""curry"", ""eyebrow"", ""git"", or ""Saviour" Between 301 and 501 words.

Draco sat in the bath, his arms wrapped around his legs. It wasn't important. Not really. It wasn't as though they'd needed some silly day to signify that they loved each other or anything, but… _Dammit,_ it was their third anniversary of being together and Harry hadn't seemed to remember at all! Just gave Draco a quick goodbye kiss this morning before heading off to work, leaving Draco to his potions for the day as he always did. He liked that they didn't need some extravagant party or anything, but still… He'd been more than a little disappointed when Harry hadn't even mentioned a word of it.

And now, he didn't even bother casting a warming charm on the bath water as it cooled around him. It didn't bother him, why should he care?

He heard their front door open, "Draco, I'm home!" Instead of answering, he hunkered down and pulled his legs tighter into himself. Harry opened the bathroom door holding… A bouquet in his hands. Well, that didn't make up for anything. Probably had Granger remind him while he was out. "Didn't you hear me call? I'm home."

"I do have eyes as well as ears, I can see that you're back." He glared down at his toes through the ripples, frowning further as he heard Harry was- He was snickering at him!

Harry bent down beside him and pulled Draco close with an arm around his shoulders, not seeming to worry if he got wet. "Happy Anniversary. I wanted to surprise you." Draco could only harumph. Feeling the water getting warmer, Draco frowned as Harry took one of the roses and started to pick the petals off, letting them float down into the bath. "I'll tell you what. How about I get some takeaway, and some candles?"

Draco thought about it before finally huffing. "You can't think it's going to be that easy."

Harry chuckled this time, low and quiet. "You're right. I'll pick up chocolate Fortescue's while I'm out, alright?" He gave Draco a kiss before rising and drying himself off, leaving him again.

Sometimes… He was alright.


	17. Moving Day (Making Room for Themselves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric Diggory × Ron Weasley × POV First Person × Cedric Diggory POV × Alternate Universe - College/University × Alternate Universe - Muggle
> 
> **Fic Prompt:** College AU where Ron moves in with Hermione and Draco becomes Harry's new roommate - from the POV of their RA (Resident Assistant). Maximum 770 words. 
> 
> **Art Prompt:** College AU where Draco becomes Harry's new roommate. Show their friends checking out the tiny dorm room they have to share.

I wasn't sure what I'd walked into. Of course everyone had heard about him. Harry Potter, the one that outed the practically _tyrannical_ public school board advisor, Tom Riddle. I had been impressed, of course. Kid had a good head on his shoulders, and no matter where he went, heads always turned. He and his best friend had both started their freshman year declaring their majors. Criminal Justice, just like everyone knew. I was their RA of course, and I thought that some days they just kinda seemed like kids that were in way over their heads.

Of course I heard about it, who didn't? Those two have been fighting for the past three weeks. After the first semester, Ron moved out of the dorms and into his girlfriend's flat. I don't blame him. Damn good-looking bird, with a good brain to match? Most of us have no idea how he landed her, of course apparently they were friends since starting secondary, so that might have helped. Harry, of course, wasn't happy. Apparently since secondary, he and Ron were inseparable, but now that Ron's gonna be moving out of their dorm, he's gone and changed his major. I don't blame him. Always seemed like he did all the crime legal stuff because other people said he had to.

Surprised me, though, when I heard he was going for Primary Education. I don't much think anyone expected it, least of all Ron. So when I had to go help Harry's new roommate move in, I wasn't exactly _ecstatic_ over it. "-_mean_ 'no?!'"

"I said no," I heard Harry say just before I entered the room. "I'm not gonna be like _someone_ and throw a tantrum to get my way-"

"A _tantrum?!_"

"Now, Potter, I'll have you know-"

"Look, there's Cedric," Ron cried as he spotted me. "Look, he's here to tell Malfoy he's in the wrong room. Cedric, you _know_ this isn't right. Harry and _him_ sharing a dorm together?!"

Oh, great, now this was awkward. They were staring at me and I cleared my throat. "There's no real reason to _make_ one of them switch rooms. If they both think this can work, then that's that. I'm just here to help Draco move in." Walking forward, I put my hand out. "Cedric Diggory. I'll be your RA for the rest of the year, unless you switch floors or buildings."

Draco nodded. "Very well." Well, I'd definitely heard about him. The nearby rival classmate from Harry's hometown. Everyone said that those two made sparks fly and I definitely saw this, now. I was wondering how else Harry was going to 'pay' Ron back for leaving the dorms, and now it made sense. Rooming with their supposed enemy would definitely rile him up.

"Well, here's a couple things I like to give all the new dormmates. Where you can find my room, how you can contact me if you need to, a campus map, you know. The basics." I watched Draco take the papers in one hand with a frown, the other hand still firmly on his suitcase like he expected Ron to try to rip it out of his hands the second he let go.

"Thank… You."

With a smile, I nodded. "Anytime. Harry, you alright here? Need help moving?"

"No thanks, I'm good, Cedric," he said with a grin, looking at Ron none too pleasantly.

That was going to make this even more awkward. I looked to Ron and nodded my head towards the door. "Hey, Ron, lemme talk to you for a second." He looked surprised before nodding.

We stepped outside and I closed the dorm door behind me. I didn't wanna add to their fight, but I had to enforce the rules. "Ron, I know it's moving day today and people always bring friends and family to help, but after today, if you wanna keep visiting Harry in his dorm, you've gotta start checking in with me."

That didn't seem to go over well. "What! But- Cedric, it's _me!_ It's Ron Weasley! I roomed here just two weeks ago!"

"I know you did, Ron, but you're not roomed here anymore," I explained as gently as I could. "I don't like to bend the rules for people just because I happen to like them, you know that."

Ron slumped. "You'll at least give me a call at the first sign of trouble?"

All I could do was shrug at him. "If you're an emergency contact." It looked like he wanted to argue more, but he finally mumbled something and opened the door, trudging back into the room.

This semester was gonna be something.


	18. Drawing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship × Second War with Voldemort × Death Eater Draco Malfoy × Angst
> 
> **Prompt:** The right thing is seldom free. But what does it cost? Minimum: 213 words - Maximum: 321 words

When he held my wrists tightly, all I could do was shake my head and try to escape as sobs heaved in my chest. "_Draco._ You have to know this isn't right. You can't do this."

"I can't do anything! Don't you get it? I'm branded, now! The rest of my life to save my parents! Even if I were to try to switch, one look at my arm and they'd curse me out the door!"

Harry stared at me with those piercing, intense eyes of his that could probably kill Voldemort themselves. "Your parents are adults. They've made their choices. They can take care of themselves." He let go of my wrists and I held them, rubbing them from where it felt like he had bruised me. "I can bring you to the Order, you can be a spy, pretend to be a prisoner of war-"

"Then I'd be betraying my family. I know it's a concept you don't entirely understand," I said with none of my usual taunting. "But until I came to Hogwarts, my parents, their friends, their friends' children, that was my world. That was all I knew, I can't just let him _kill_ them!"

Harry just kept staring at me and I wished he would look away. I hated that he was watching me, seeing the tears streaking down my face, or the dark circles under my eyes, or the way my hair was a wild mess from where I hadn't brushed it in two days. He finally sighed, shaking his head. "You know that when it comes to it, no one is going to see an underage kid. It'll just be allies or enemies. So you need to choose, Draco. Looking good in front of your family? Or surviving this?"


	19. The Note Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy Parkinson × Suicide Attempt × Mental Breakdown
> 
> **Fic Prompt:** Draco disappears and Harry finds this. Minimum: 397 words - Maximum: 997 words. [[Included is a black and white picture of a notebook with the words 'You know what to do.' A key is tied to the place marker.]]
> 
> **Art Prompt:** Drarry + a view through the keyhole
> 
> [Art at the bottom]

Harry had known. How could he not? He'd had his suspicions since day three, but now they were on day five and there was still no signs of Draco. Of course, some part of him thought he was staying at one of his friends and just didn't feel like owling Harry. That was until he had Pansy Parkinson staring him in the face like an angry bulldog. "I expect you know where he is, then."

Harry could only shake his head. "I haven't seen him in five days. I thought he was with one of you."

"We thought he was with you." That didn't bode well, then. "We always have lunch every Thursday. He sets it for one, then won't arrive until one-twelve, every week. You know how particular he is."

He nodded. He did know pretty well, and for Draco to arrive somewhere even five minutes off from his routine… "He never showed, so you think something's happened."

"We both know something has," she shot back to him. She was right. Harry knew there was something wrong. Of course, he couldn't help to remember Draco's words to him months ago. He hadn't thought it was anything serious to be concerned over, at the time.

_Draco had looked at him so fiercely, but also looking so terrified, like he thought he was about to keel over any second. "Harry, if I ever disappear, I need you. You need to be a Savior again, for me."_

"_Draco, what do you mean? To be honest, you disappear a lot." He liked to go off to one of his friends' places, or to his mother's without so much as a word to Harry, just giving him a small apology the next day. But Harry understood, he let it slide most of the time._

_Draco had shaken his head. "I mean more than a day or two at a time. If that happens, your best bet will be to check my room. Please tell me you will." Check his room? What would be in his room for Harry that would tell him how to save Draco if he ended up disappearing?_

"_I will."_

Harry hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but Hermione, when he mentioned something about it, had said something about thoughts and planning ahead of time and warning signs, but… He hadn't listened when she started rambling about science and psychology. But now Harry found himself in front of Draco's bedroom door at the Manor. He knocked on the door. "Draco? It's Harry. We're really worried about you." He didn't hear anything. No grumbling, not even the shower going, or anything. "Draco? I'm coming in." He opened the door, and… His room was spotless, aside from a small notebook. Walking over, Harry picked it up. There was something in the book.

Opening it up, Harry found… a key tied to the bookmark. 'You know what to do,' it read. There was only one room that Draco ever kept locked from him. His personal office. Untying the knot, Harry took the key and ran to Draco's office. Things were serious if he was giving Harry the key to his office.

Unlocking the door, Harry threw it open and paused to take in the scene.

There were books all around sitting on shelves, and a mirror directly in front of him against the opposite wall. On the floor in front of the mirror was Draco's wand, perhaps the most terrifying part of this. There was a desk in the room with a lamp, and… papers spread across it one by one. Harry managed to catch a glimpse of some of the writing, '_To Pansy I leave my makeup collection, as I know you will put…_' And, the part that broke Harry's heart. The sobbing and heaving coming from underneath the desk.

Bending down, Harry took in the sight of Draco, looking as though he hadn't had much to eat or drink recently. Just enough to keep himself alive, probably. His hair was a tangled, horrible mess, and his clothes were rumpled and wrinkled beyond repair, his arms covering his face as he probably dry-cried into them. "Oh, Draco…"


	20. None Left Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining × Draco Malfoy's Trial
> 
> **Fic Prompt:** Song Inspo - "No part of us left innocent" - "Chariots" by Paper Route - Minimum: 419 words - Maximum: 914 words.
> 
> **Art Prompt:** Show Draco on trial for war crimes.

Draco sat in his chair as _he_ took the stand. This was where it all fell apart. This would probably be the last time he'd see him, and he couldn't even be upset. How could he be? He loved him, and his damn bleeding heart wouldn't likely let him forget it anytime soon. He'd done everything he could and none of it was enough. "I'd like to say right now, before any questions are asked, that I do not believe Draco Malfoy to be inherently guilty of any crimes in question."

He couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped him as his head shot up to watch Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter," began Anderson. "Are you quite certain that is the position you're going to take?"

He watched Harry's eyes narrow and all that beautiful dangerous magic swirled just underneath the surface. "You're right. I should rephrase. If you declare him guilty, you'll have to put me in Azkaban next to him. I'm just as guilty as he is."

He didn't understand it. He was defending him? And so vehemently. It was more than a little breath taking. As a guard began to move forward, Draco raised a hand as best he could, sitting forward. "It's my bloody trial, I say you allow him to speak."

"Well of course you would say that, as he's defending you-"

"I have not disallowed a single person from attacking me, either, so _allow him to speak,_" he hissed at them.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

Harry was quick to stand. "What exactly is it that he's on trial, for?"

The Wizengamot all seemed to shuffle and murmur. "He stands trial for aiding in the murder of one Albus Dumbledore, creating a gateway into Hogwarts for Death Eaters to enter, as well as using multiple Unforgivables during the war, to which we've had multiple testimonies."

"First off, he didn't aid in any murder. Albus Dumbledore planned his death a year in advance with the help of Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy being an unwitting cog in the machine that led to Dumbledore's _assisted suicide._ Second of all, there's no law against creating a gateway, or technically against letting Death Eaters in, and even if there was, he was under threat himself if he failed, and I already punished him enough for that," Harry said, looking almost forlorn as he glanced to Draco.

Draco nodded slowly. "He used a curse on me, Sectumsempra. It was an attempted murder that went under the noses of any and all authority figures aside from Severus Snape."

"And that's another thing. If you've got him on trial for Unforgivables, you've got to put me on trial, too. You want a witness, ask Headmistress McGonagall. I used a Cruciatus on one of the Carrows, and also when we broke into Gringotts I used Imperius once or twice, but you probably weren't going to put me on trial for that, were you?" Still on his feet, Harry looked around the room. "This is all bloody ridiculous. You already decided before you even stepped in the room you were going to declare him guilty, this is all just for the show of it. How about you do that when you've got all your hypocrisies staring you down the nose? After this war, none of us are innocent. We did what we did to survive, and that's the part that matters in the end."

Hell, he really had stolen his heart.


	21. A Better World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy × Hogwarts Field Trip × Kid Fic
> 
> **Fic Prompt:** Both Harry and Draco have volunteered to be a chaperone on a two week Hogwarts 6th and 7th years field trip to either 1) Australia -OR- 2) America -OR- 3) South America. Things do not go...well. Use any or all 1) Their children are on the trip -OR- 2) They are professors -OR- 3) They've been roomed together. Word Maximum: 1001. 
> 
> **Art Prompt:** Drarry are chaperones on a student vacation in a far away place.

Draco couldn't believe it. This was absolutely ridiculous. He set his things down in the room for the night, waving his hand. "You mean to tell me that the two of us had to deal with life-or-death at its finest in our seventh year, quite literally nearly killing each other, and our son gets to go traipsing through America together on some adventure no doubt sneaking away for rather obvious snogging sessions while we're stuck in a shoddy little motel room?"

He watched Harry think it all over before nodding. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"Buffoon," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on, Draco, this is what we fought the whole bloody war for. So our kids could live in a hell of a better world than we did. Scorpius gets to go explore America with his girlfriend, and we get to stand back and watch, and make sure to ask him embarrassing questions like whether or not he has protection."

Draco still huffed and crossed his arms. "I still don't think it required the both of us. What is Sirius or Aquarius-"

"Sirius or Aquarius will mail us if anything happens, just like they always do. You know that. They'll be just fine, though. They're tough kids. And remember, they've got Hugo helping to look out for them. They're not by themselves."

"I know… I just worry. I don't like being so far away from them. The both of us still have enemies. This practically screams 'please, take my children and torture or murder them.' I don't want that, Harry."

Harry was wrapping around him, now. "And neither do I. Come on, let's make sure Scorpius is settled and go be embarrassing parents."

Draco smiled at him. "If you insist."

The two walked away from their own room to the room that Scorpius was staying in with his dorm mates. Draco nodded to Harry and Harry knocked. "Hey, just checking on you kids before turning in for the night."

The door opened, and one of the kids answered. "Yeah, we're fine, Mr. Potter-Malfoy."

Draco nudged the door open further with his foot, giving Scorpius a smile. "Scorpius? Did you make sure to brush your teeth? Wash your face?"

He watched Scorpius' cheeks turn pink. "_Yeah,_ dad. I'm fine, thanks, you can go."

Alright, Draco would back off, but that just meant Harry would go in more. "And you're sure you're going to be okay sleeping in a new bed? Do you have Mr. Bun with you-"

Scorpius quickly shoved them out the door. "Okay, you can leave now, bye!" And the door was slammed in their faces.

Draco and Harry looked to each other before bursting into laughter. Some days, their kids made them feel so old, and yet so young at the same time. "Did you see his face? He was _petrified!_"

"I know! Oh, I hope they don't let him live that one down for a while."

"Is this punishment?"

"Only a little."

"Good, then."


	22. On Golden Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jordan × Seekers × Quidditch
> 
> **Fic Prompt:** Drarry as Rival Seekers - from the POV of announcer Lee Jordan at either 1) **at Hogwarts** -OR- 2) Professional Quidditch -OR- 3) a backyard match Minimum: 274 words - Maximum: 647 words.
> 
> **Art Prompt:** Drarry as Rival Seekers, a photo featured in the Daily Prophet sports section

"Lee, is this really necessary?" Oh, Harry never knew how to have fun.

"For once I'm in agreement, this is nothing more than a Seeker's game, and it'll be over shortly, I assure you."

Lee rolled his eyes at the both of them. "This is the part that really gets the blood pumping! Two Seekers, head-to-head, neck-in-neck," and probably lips-on-lips in the locker room when this was done. "Announcing is the part that really gets the adrenaline going, trust me."

He watched the two of them look at each other, something passing silently between them, even if that tension was screaming to the heavens. "Alright."

"I suppose it'll just help make it a real challenge." Ah, Malfoy, the wanker. Always had to act like he was better than everyone.

Fred and George leaned in on either side of Lee in the booth. "And don't worry."

"We'll be here to help make everything more interesting." Lee grinned at the two of them before shooing off Harry and Draco.

"Go on, then! Everyone's dying to watch the two of you! Neither of you has played all year!"

"Well, Potter? Think you're still in shape enough?"

Harry snorted as he mounted his broom. "I should be asking you that, Malfoy. You're thin as a twig."

Lee quickly pointed his wand at his throat, "Sonorus." With a grin, he spoke louder, "_And they're off, folks! Potter and Malfoy, back at it again. But this time, there's no teams behind them. No Quidditch Cup. Only the two of them, the skies, and the Snitch. This is the big game, though. This will determine, once and for all, who the better Seeker really is!_"

Harry called back down to him, "This is just supposed to be a friendly, casual match, you know."

"Right, because you're afraid you'll lose," Draco shouted, looking to get back to his cocky old self.

"Actually, Malfoy, I just didn't want to embarrass you too bad."

"_And tensions are already soaring sky high between our two Seekers! Keep it to the locker room, boys!_"

"_**Lee!**_" Ah, this would be good for them. He was sure of it. And there they went, chasing after each other. It was good for things to be back to normal again.


	23. After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Child Character(s) × Post-Hogwarts × Professor Harry Potter × Potions Master Draco Malfoy × Former Auror Harry Potter × Growing Old Together
> 
> **Fic Prompt:** "Second Hand Lovers" by Oren Lavie - Minimum: 374 words - Maximum: 2743 words
> 
> **Art Prompt:** "Second Hand Lovers" by Oren Lavie - find inspiration for the song to create at least two panels

"Aquarius is in her room," Draco told him. Harry hummed, pulling the blankets up for Draco to crawl in when he felt that he was really ready. "How's your book?"

Harry smiled over at him as he watched Draco change into his pajamas. Even after all these years, he never changed. He still had to wear his silk pajamas to bed, though it told plenty that instead of taking a shower and washing his face and everything, he only turned off the overhead light and crept into bed beside Harry, taking off his own glasses. That had been hilarious beyond belief, when they'd found out that Draco's eyesight was going and he needed _glasses._ Harry still didn't always let him live it down. But as it was, he just smiled at Draco, continuing to flip the page in his book. "I'm liking it. I can't believe I didn't like reading as much as Hermione when I was little. Theoretically, I should have been even more of a reader, given how I grew up, and everything."

Draco gave Harry a smile, laying on his side and facing him. "Well, you're a reader now, as our quaint little library will attest to."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, hardy har. You know, you should try for the Potion Professor position. I hear there's an opening, for next year. It'll be her seventh year."

Instead of laughing it off as Draco normally did, he thought about it this time. "We would be seeing a lot more of each other, and I know you come home at nights, but the house has gotten fairly lonely these days. With you and Aquarius at Hogwarts, and the boys off living their lives…"

"Well, you wouldn't have to stay cooped up in the cold, dark, lonely house if you went back to Cursebreaking," Harry felt no remorse in pointing out. "_You_ were the one that told me that 'Cursebreaking is just beneath my skills, and I can't stand dealing with these ingrateful idiots anymore.'"

Draco sighed, laying his hand on Harry's lap. Where maybe a decade or two ago that would have gotten Harry hard like nothing, now he only picked up Draco's hand and brushed a kiss against his knuckles. "Potions is more fulfilling, you know that, but… I just don't know if I can handle much more of staying in this house. Even going shopping is starting to get old."

"Stop the presses, Draco Malfoy is sick of shopping," Harry teased him. "We better not let Pansy know, or she'll never let you hear the end of it."

"Oh, you're right. She'd drag me on a three-day shopping spree just to prove to me how fun it is, and how she's still charming and endearing to any male she sets her sights upon." Really, Harry couldn't put it better himself. That was what he had Draco there for, though. He was poetic and flowery enough for the both of them.

"So? You'll think about applying?"

Draco rose his eyebrow at him from where half his face was hidden by the pillow. "Would that even be allowed? You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and you're encouraging me to be a Potions professor. Don't you think they might believe the relationship to be a little inappropriate?"

"Draco, it's not like either of us is a student. We're both adults, and we would be able to keep our hands off of each other in the hallways filled with students younger than our daughter."

That only caused the blond to snicker. "Really? Because when you were an Auror, you certainly had no qualms about feeling me up. 'Oh, Cursebreaker Malfoy, you look tense. When was the last time you took a break?'"

Harry chuckled as he set aside his book and pulled his glasses off. Setting them both aside, he leaned over to his bedside lamp and shut it off. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, you minx. I know for a fact that you had those trousers tailored specifically to show off your arse. And what a wonderful arse it was."

"Was?"

"Well, you have started to let yourself go…"

"Oh, is that how it is?" Draco pulled the blankets away from Harry. "For that, you can go sleep on the couch."

"Oh no. Whatever will I do?" Harry tugged on the blankets, causing Draco to roll over right into a kiss. "Come on, love, I'm tired too. I don't think either of us has enough fight in us tonight."

Draco thought about it before sighing and releasing the blanket and letting Harry lay down properly, the both of them snuggling under the covers. "Fine, but I expect groveling in the morning."

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed, and that'll be that," Harry told him.

Draco harumphed, "You used to spoil me and wait on me hand and foot."

"Then we both got too old for that, Draco. We're parents, now. If Scorpius has any say, we'll be granddads, soon." He pulled Draco close, the two breathing together as Harry's eyes closed. "I still spoil you plenty."

"...I suppose I do feel fairly spoiled," Draco hummed. "I'm glad everything's turned out this way," he told Harry. "I know there was that stint you had with Ginny, but… I think that if you hadn't had that, we wouldn't have ended up this way."

"I don't know, Draco. Maybe it would have. I'm just glad we are where we are. Now go to sleep."

"Happily."


	24. Only Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Rating
> 
> Hogwarts Eighth Year × Seven Minutes In Heaven Game × Implied Sexual Content × Drunkenness
> 
> **Bonus Prompt:** Competitive Drarry + High Stakes Party Games. Neither knows when to quit until...it's too late. Tell the story from the POV of a character at the party who is not in the Golden Trio or one of Draco's best friends.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Draco is neither in the Golden Trio, nor is he his own best friend. In reality, he is his own worst enemy.
> 
> Beta'd by keyflight790

I suppose that I share equal blame for the incident occurring in the first place. I had a bit too much to drink, and as Pansy liked to say, I was far too friendly for my own good when I was drunk. I didn't expect anything to actually come of any of it, though.

Most of the other eighth years — in addition to the few seventh years that had been snuck in — were more pissed drunk than I was, though. It seemed the original intention was for everyone to get drunk so that… I didn't even know. So we could all cry it out together? So we could see we're all the same? Right. That happened.

On his third glass, Finnigan stood and grinned at everyone. "Well, I say we play a game!"

He got plenty of odd looks from around the room, none less from Weasley. "What kind of a game are you thinking about playing, Seamus?"

Finnigan's smile only widened, and for once, Draco felt fear. "Seven Minutes in Heaven. We can use one of the dorms, or-"

"Or the linens closet behind you," Granger pointed out. "There's enough room for two people, and it's already small and dark."

"Yeah, there we go, Hermione! Let your hair down a little!" Finnigan cried out for everyone to hear. Far as I knew, Granger hadn't had much to drink.

I was grateful, as Longbottom asked what I was too afraid to. "What's Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"It's the best damn party game you'll ever play- Sit your rich arse down, Malfoy, you're playing if we have to _incarcerous_ you into it!"

Potter, of all people, was the one to snort and chuckle, "Kinky."

In bloody disbelief, I stared at them, slowly sitting down. Thankfully I had Blaise on one side of me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me against his chest, "Don't worry, I'll help you get your revenge in the morning."

"Blaise Zabini, where _would_ I be without you?"

He chuckled at me, "Somewhere much worse off, I suspect."

"Boys," Pansy sighed, her cheeks significantly flushed, but then I suspected my own probably mirrored hers.

"Right then," Finnigan said loudly. "Everyone, come on. Sit in a circle, I got an empty bottle."

"What- Hang on," Weasley said with a frown, pulling Granger closer by her waist. "What about people already dating someone?"

"No exceptions. Everyone plays, and relationships don't matter, when you're in that closet." With that impish grin, he looked positively wicked. And they were certain that he was still allowed at the school? Felt as though he was supposed to have been expelled quite a time ago.

Pansy looked around as they all sat in a circle, and pouted. "But why does the bottle matter?"

"That's how we're gonna decide who goes in when." The bottle down on the ground, Finnigan leaned over and spun it. This didn't make sense. When it finally started to slow, it pointed right at… "Blaise, my man."

"Does that mean I go, then?" He rubbed at my arm and shifted to push me off onto Pansy.

Finnigan waved his hands, shaking his head. "Hang on, you gotta spin it next, see who's gonna go with you!"

"Oh, alright. This is fun, now." Blaise gave a grin and reached forward, twisting the bottle around. They watched as it spun around and around, passing people in the circle before finally landing on… Lovegood? The two's eyes widened, and they looked up to stare at each other. "Ah… What do I do… If I don't want to?"

"Too bad!" Finnigan was pulling the both of them up to stand, pushing them towards the linens closet. "And if you come out before we let you out, then we'll… Ah… Fuck, Dean, what were we gonna do to them?"

Thomas sighed with his own glass in hand. "You were gonna make them strip and go running skinny through the halls, Seam."

"Right! If you come out before we let you out, then whoever comes out first has to strip and go running skinny in the halls!"

Blaise stared before snorting. "Hell, you're vicious, aren't you? It's alright, I like it." Looking to Lovegood, he held a hand out. "Shall we?"

"Thank you," she said with a sunny smile, following him into the little closet.

The door locked behind them and I couldn't help but to huff, wrapping around Pansy. "What are we supposed to do while we wait, then?"

"Well," Potter began, looking around at them, but mostly seeming to avoid looking at me. "We could play truth or dare."

"No," I answered firmly, grabbing the bottle Pansy had tried to hide behind her back and taking a swig off of it.

"Draco, that's the good wine! Don't hog it all for yourself!"

"Then stop me," I taunted at her. Then I took another drink to spite her.

"Who drinks wine at a party?"

I bit off at Finnigan, "Your parties are pants."

He only rolled his eyes, "Ah, sod off, Malfoy, what do you know?" That was it. This would be how I really got thrown into Azkaban. I was going to murder Finnigan. Pansy started petting my hair though, and it felt oh so lovely.

"Plenty," Pansy answered for me. "The Malfoys have always thrown lavish galas."

"So, okay… What now," Boot said across from me. It was a fair question. What did they do now?

"...Harry, come on. Tell us some story of daring wonder!"

I sat up a bit, looking over at Potter. He caught my eye for only a second, shaking his head. "I've already told all my stories. You want one, I'll bet that Rita Skeeter will have no problem giving you a story."

Now everyone was clamoring for a story from him. Well… Couldn't have that. "Why would you want a story from him? Based on his scores, he probably doesn't even know what a story is, seeing as it's so difficult for the Savior to pick up a book."

He only _laughed,_ grinning over at me. "Good one, Malfoy. You come up with that one just now?" I didn't know what to do with a Potter that seemed as though he was trying to laugh with me instead of _at_ me, so I just huffed and turned away, pouting in all honesty.

Most everyone passed the time talking and laughing, I almost fell asleep thanks to Pansy's soft and gentle touches. Finnigan shooting up to stand and laugh certainly woke me, though. "Alright! It's been seven minutes!" He ran over to the door and threw it open. We all peered in, and it certainly didn't seem that the two had been caught in any kind of scandalous act together. If anything, Blaise was being a _gentleman,_ keeping a polite distance from her, though it was a bit off seeing as Lovegood had a slight blush on her face.

"Well, that was fun. Lovegood, why don't you go ahead and choose the next victim," Blaise told her with a grin, nudging her towards the bottle.

"Oh, that is a good idea." Lovegood seemed to prance back to the circle, grinning at them as she sat and spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it landed on… Granger. Her eyes seemed to widen and she glanced around the circle before carefully leaning forward and giving it another spin to see who her 'partner' would be. I thought it was incredibly amusing, the way Weasley was glaring at the bottle, and at the circle, as though daring it to land anywhere other than himself.

And land it did… Right on Pansy. Pansy stared at the bottle before grinning. "Well. Shall we, then?"

Granger huffed. "I don't expect anything to happen," she warned as she and Pansy walked towards their prison. The door closed, and near everyone in the room turned to look at Weasley.

"If that slimy snake tries anything, I'm gonna kill her," he declared.

"Come on, Ron, this is supposed to be about having fun. Let Hermione have some fun."

"Let her have fun?! I'm her _boyfriend!_ Harry mate, you've had too much alcohol."

Potter just shrugged with that lazy smirk he'd had most of the night. "Yeah, probably."

I looked over to the closet door, wondering if anything would come of that. I highly doubted it, what with how straight-laced Granger was, but knowing Pansy, anything could happen. "So," Blaise said as he sat beside me, again. "What is it that you all do out here, exactly, to pass the time?"

I only waved at him. "They talk."

"Do they, then?"

"Yeah, Malfoy thinks he's too good to talk to us," Smith scoffed to his little friends.

"You know," Blaise said with a casual enough tone. "You really would do well to not speak on things you know nothing about."

"Right, thank you, Blaise, for really bringing the mood up. That helped everyone cheer up, definitely."

"Well, you know that's what I'm here for," he said, tossing a grin over at Potter.

I frowned up at Blaise. "Slag."

"You know you love it."

"How long have you been dating?" I was only slightly surprised that it was Thomas that asked, though I was surprised there was such a question to begin with.

I sat up properly, glancing to Blaise before snorting. "The two of us? Please."

"Draco is far too much for me to handle."

"Blaise is far too polyamorous for my tastes. If I were with someone, we'd have a much more exclusive relationship."

Potter sat up a bit taller. "'If _I_ were to ever have a partner, they would have to have at least as large a stick up their arsehole as I do, which is extremely difficult.'" Everyone around us burst into giggling at his crude imitation of me.

"Nah," Blaise waved off. "He's just a brat that doesn't want anyone worrying about anything other than himself."

"Blaise!" Maybe I wasn't drunk _enough_ for the conversation. I reached over to pour myself another glass of wine, and he pried the bottle from my fingers.

"You've had enough for the night." And while yes, my limbs were longer, Blaise was also more sober than I was. So it wasn't much surprise to either of us when I collapsed against his chest and half-heartedly reached for the bottle. We did rather find it surprising when it seemed to levitate down from his hand into mine. Like magic. Of course I didn't take a sip off it. I knew my own limits, though I did look around to try and find what exactly had happened.

Imagine my shock when I realized it was _Potter_ that had actually helped me, in a way. He was… He was smiling. A genuine, warm smile over at me. Of course, now everyone around us thought that making fun of my accent and word choice was the funniest thing on the planet. After a few minutes, Finnigan ran over and threw open the door.

Granger stumbled out of the linens closet, looking particularly stunned, though not much ruffled or worse for wear. Pansy only strutted out, a particularly smug nature about her as she sat down again. "So, my turn, then?"

We stared, and the corner of Blaise's lips finally lifted. "You finally did it, didn't you?"

Pansy hummed as she reached over and spun the bottle. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell in polite company."

"You did _what_ to my Hermione-!"

"Oh, lovely! Draco darling!" I didn't know why she was calling my name. When I looked over, she only pointed at the bottle and… Oh dear. It had landed on me.

"Ah, it's not like anything is gonna come from it, anyway. Tell us, Malfoy. Blaise is a bit of a man-slut, no offense."

"None taken," Blaise waved off.

Potter just kept going. "And Pansy is obviously no stranger to the concept of other people."

"If I have something that can give me an upper hand, I should use it to my advantage."

"So are you a virgin, or just prudish?" I had just spun the bottle, but my gaze shot up to stare at him as my face only grew warmer.

"_Excuse me-?_" I was cut off by the sudden silence that fell over the circle, and I looked around. What had caused it? Everyone was staring down at the bottle and it was pointing right at… Potter.

"_Finally_ things get good around here," Finnigan called out.

Potter only shrugged, standing and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Come on, then." I stared as he nonchalantly started walking towards the linens closet. He stopped and turned around, shooting me an expectant look. It took a small push from Blaise to get me on my feet and I followed after him, not really knowing what to expect. Potter was obviously drunk, and I didn't have much of a claim to sobriety, myself.

Before I really knew what was happening, we were inches away from each other and the door closed sharply on us, leaving us in darkness. They must have soundproofed it as well, because I couldn't hear anything that was being said. "It's about time. I thought you stopped being a ferret in fourth year, Malfoy."

"Wha- How dare you-"

"Then why else have you been weaseling out of a sit down with me?" It was almost as though I'd been struck, though I had no room to stagger backwards. "Yeah. I've been wanting maybe a good cup of tea, some biscuits, and a sit down with you. We needed to talk."

"About what?"

There was a moment he didn't say anything, then, "I don't know. Doesn't seem really important, right now." I heard the gentle shifting of clothing, and then a touch to my shoulder had me jumping in my skin. "Jeez, you're tall."

I tried to look at him, but there wasn't really much to see, just a vague shape in the shadows. "Potter, what are you-"

"Draco come on. Don't ruin it by talking about it." So I shut up. I wasn't entirely sure what I might be ruining by talking or not talking about it, but whatever it was, I didn't think I'd wanted to ruin it. So I shut my mouth until I felt fingers gently running themselves through my hair. "How much product do you use? It's really soft."

"Probably more than you. Do you use any?"

He snorted and it felt like he was now leaning against me completely. "Not really, no." This was honestly strange. Was this just how he was when he was drunk? Either way, I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. That was how I was when I was drunk. I felt him sigh, and relax a bit more against me. "Hey. Do you have any sobriety potion in your trunk?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's the first time you ever gave a… A… A _neanderthalic mono-syllable uncultured_ answer."

"I have never said that before in my life."

Draco looked down it seemed at the same time that Harry looked up. "Hey."

"What?" Whatever he intended to say, I never really found out. He didn't push up, and I didn't press down. Instead, we both met in the middle, and it wasn't the hot, passionate thing I'd sometimes fantasized about. It was warm, and it was sweet. Neither of us really pushed for more, it was just a closed-mouth kiss, the two of us moving softly with each other. We both slowly pulled away, and stared at each other in the blackness.

"I had to stand on my toes."

"I'm tall." And apparently our drunken selves took that as a go ahead to continue, as we met again, and this time my fingers slipped away from his back and one hand pressed into his side. It was like I was trying to keep him there, grounded in reality. It was nice, though. His hand was on my neck, and it felt like he was doing the same. That or he was trying to help guide me to where he was as we both fumbled around in the dark. Whatever this was, I knew I liked it. Drunk, sober, or in between.

Of course, with the little experience I had, I had to pull away from him to try to remember how to breathe. "You know, I like you like this," he said, back to playing with my hair.

"Like what?"

"You're a lot quieter when we're snogging."

I didn't take much offense to it, only pulling him closer. "Has it been seven minutes, yet?"'

"I think they're just gonna leave us in here for the rest of the night, to be honest."

What better way to pass the time than more snogging, then? Harry seemed to agree with my thoughts, as the hand in my hair pulled me down towards him again and oh. I liked that. I hissed and arched my head away from his hand, and that only made the pull harder and more tight. I really liked that. I didn't like when he took his hand away, though, and I unwillingly let a quiet whine slip, not that I could be blamed. I _was_ drunk. There was this moment between us where it felt like the air was thick and heavy, trying to drag me down into the floor.

He spoke, his voice filled with something that sounded a lot like wonder, "You like that."

My voice was low and a bit raspy, like I hadn't heard it before. "Yeah," I said quietly. There was a few minutes there where neither of us did anything, then his hand threaded through my hair again and tugged, and I hissed again at the pain. It was a good pain, though. It seemed to cut through everything, demanding to be acknowledged.

He said it again, pulling harder. "You _like_ that." Before I could respond, this time he was smashing his lips against mine, like I'd expected at the beginning, and it felt _good._ He seemed to know what he was doing, at least, because he started moving his mouth and nipping at my lips. It all felt good. Except for the shelves behind me that were starting to dig in the more he pressed against me. I finally rose a hand to press against his chest to push him away.

"It hurts."

"Yeah, I thought it would."

I shook my head at him. "No. The shelves. Not in a good way. My back hurts."

"Oh. Think we can leave, yet?"

"I don't know." I had the feeling both of us were looking at the door. "Did you try the handle?"

I heard a jiggling sound, and then, "Oh. It's open." He swung the door open, and we both walked out into the dim lighting of the common room.

"Damn, thought they'd be in there the rest of the night." Pansy was laying with her head in Blaise's lap, it looked like a few had gone to bed by now, and Finnigan was just sitting there playing Exploding Snap with Weasley.

"Glad to see you're both alive," Blaise called to them. "Going upstairs, then?"

"How long has it been?"

"About half an hour. Not as long as we expected you to take to figure out you could walk out anytime."

I glanced down to Harry. He shrugged and had his hands in his pockets again. "Yeah. I'm tired. I'm gonna go lie down."

Watching him go, I slowly walked over to Blaise and Pansy. "What happened?"

"Oh, that game? It was just a set up," Pansy hummed. "Just to get you and Potter together to get rid of some of that nasty tension the two of you had."

"Oh." I probably should have been more upset with them than I was. "I'm going to bed."

"Sure you are." When I went upstairs, it was needless to say that I did not go to my own bed that night.


	25. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Rosmerta (Harry Potter) × Minerva McGonagall × Hogwarts Eighth Year × Three Broomsticks
> 
> **Prompt:** Madame Rosmerta has seen a lot of lost causes in her life as barkeep at The Three Broomsticks, but the pining between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter has gotten out of hand. Choose either **1) Hogwarts 8th Year** -OR- 2) Years and Years of time passed -OR- 3) Drarry as Hogwarts Professors - Maximum 913 words.

Of course she saw it. How could she not? It may as well have come in the door and smacked her in the face. He'd come in to drink alone, facing the window. Then, a few minutes later the three of them would come in and sit down behind him, having a nice drink together and a conversation, then they'd leave him while they went shopping around town, and the two of them would sit there. Their backs to each other. They never said anything to one another, but Draco always left first, then Harry would leave a few minutes after. It was actually fun to watch the two of them dance around each other. At least in the beginning. Now, it just was getting tiring.

Rosmerta finally decided to do something about it. Walking over to Draco, she set down another drink for him, after Ron — the poor sweet thing — and Hermione had left. "Here ya go, dear."

"Oh, no, I didn't order another."

"Well, you never do, do you? Someone else ordered it for you." His eyes widened, and he led himself right to his own conclusions. Of course, she had ordered it for him, but he had no need to know that. She started to walk away just as Draco hissed something to Harry.

The moment she was back at the counter, she turned around to watch the two of them. They were facing each other and talking in hushed whispers, the poor dears. They really needed to get over all of this. The war was _over,_ they were all finally able to live their own lives! The two of them just needed to see that, as well. "Rosmerta," a voice at the counter said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get ta you in a minute."

"Meddling again in other's affairs?" Looking over, she saw that it was Minerva sitting there.

"Oh, Minnie, it's young love! Ya can't be upset about that, can ye?"

She watched Minerva follow her gaze before the woman sighed. "I suppose I'm not very much surprised, no."

"A' course not. We saw this one coming a while now, eh? Just about time for something to come of it." Looked like little Harry had moved himself to be sitting across from Draco, now, the two of them still talking, though nowhere near as upset with one another as they had been a few moments ago.

"I suppose you do have a point on that one, then." Making a couple Butterbeers, she looked to Minerva and threw her a saucy wink.

"What'd you say about meddlin', Minnie?" Before she could answer, she was swaying over towards them, not that the two of them paid her any mind. Proof how bad they had it, if you asked her. She knew exactly how many Hogwarts boys followed her whenever they came to the Three Broomsticks, and it was a great tip strategy. These two barely even looked up at her. "Here ye are, love, another Butterbeer for ya, none of the good stuff, the way you like it."

Harry glanced up at her. "Thanks, Rosmerta," he said, giving her a couple coins.

As she started to ever so slowly walk away, "You don't drink?"

"I like being able to think, strange a concept that is for you."

"I didn't know you had that ability, sober or otherwise." Ah, young love always was the dearest kind, of course. She looked forward to their future dates, and of course she fully expected an invitation to their bonding ceremony, for kicking the whole thing off. It was what she deserved after everything those two put her through.


	26. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning After
> 
> Photo inspo: "How do you take your tea?" - Minimum: 122 words - Maximum: 622  
https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/519956205850984469/539547202671083550/image0_1.jpg

When I woke up to a cold and empty bed, I couldn't really say I was surprised. He wasn't much for morning cuddling. Or, he never seemed like it, at least. I groaned and sat myself up. Needed to put on some pants, at least. I'd probably spend the morning moping before going into work and pining after him until Ron said I was too distracted and I needed to go home. Yeah, that was about how I expected it to go.

I pulled on my pants from the previous night and pulled the blanket around my shoulders. Maybe Kreacher had made breakfast, That would be nice. Sometimes that old elf was good for a few things.

Stumbling my way out to the kitchen, I didn't expect to see Draco there. I definitely didn't expect to see him leaning over the counter, looking to fix a couple cups of tea in his trousers, sans shirt. He looked up and I thought I saw a brief flash of _panic_ before he smiled. "How do you take your tea?" He looked back down at the cups. "Now, I could _swear_ that it was plain black tea with a dash of milk, but I could be wrong. That was back in our Hogwarts years, after all, and you could have changed since-"

He didn't really get to finish since I made the few steps to cross the kitchen to him, pulling him down into a kiss he probably didn't appreciate, seeing as I probably still stank of morning breath, and I was practically naked. "Yeah," I muttered when I pulled away. "Yeah, don't worry. That's right."

He stared at me for a minute. "Right. Good. Good." He watched me another moment before turning away again and lifting one of the cups to me. "I figure we have time for a cup and maybe a bite before I need to get going to work, or they'll be suspicious if we arrive too close together."

"How long have you been up?" He hummed like he hadn't heard me, and I rose an eyebrow. "How long have you been awake, Draco?"

"Long enough," he said. That wasn't really the answer I was looking for. "You know, I always suspected you to be the type to sleep the day away, I didn't realize how true it was, though."

Smirking up at him as he sipped off his own cuppa, I nodded. "You know, I could show you how I like to spend the day in bed. We can both skive off of work."

He nearly choked on his tea, which definitely made me laugh. "Well but- Then they would _definitely_ know at work, and-"

"And what? Who cares? You think I want to keep it a secret I finally managed to snag you?"

And there was that smirk that used to piss me off so much in school, but now it just made me hard. "Snagged me, did you?"

"Oh, yeah. And I think I'm about to do it, again."

He set down his cup. "Don't think I'll make it easy on you. Come on then, put your cock where my mouth is."

"Gladly."


	27. Blood of the Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Draco Malfoy × Auror Harry Potter
> 
> **Prompt:** Everyone knows that a certain syndicate, a certain Vampire syndicate, operates out of a nightclub in Muggle London. The Ministry sends either Harry/Draco to talk to Vampires' leader, who turns out to be either Harry or Draco. Word limit: 1001.

He knew that this was dangerous. How could he not? He'd gotten the most in-depth he could remember ever getting on one of his missions. This was a wands-out _only when necessary_ mission. He was told that the vampires were suspicious at the best of times. So, he dressed in regular muggle clothes and mussed his hair in front of his scar. He'd heard they'd been luring muggles into the back room to get their blood sucked, and that was almost definitely against the agreement they had with the Ministry.

When Harry got to the club, he almost had forgotten the nights he had liked to spend there when his bed still felt too big and too cold, and Hermione and Ron were too absorbed with one another. Harry had managed to get himself into the middle of a crowd, swaying and letting himself take in the smell of alcohol and the heat of all the bodies moving together. Hell, if he was a vampire, he'd probably go into a frenzy.

There was a touch to his elbow that had him jumping. He turned to see a man about his age with white-blond hair, and skin pale enough that all the lights seemed to bounce off of him, giving him almost an ethereal glow. "You're a good dancer," the man said, obviously eyeing him up and down. Harry was almost surprised he wasn't licking his lips.

"I try to be, yeah," he said loud enough to be heard.

"What do you say we get away for a minute?"

Glancing around the club, he almost scoffed. This was one of the vampires that was supposedly seducing muggles and sucking them dry? This would be a piece of cake. "Sure."

The two of them made their way to a couple couches that weren't necessarily secluded, but also weren't in the middle of the public eye. "You should count yourself lucky. I saw that wand of yours a kilo off."

This time, Harry did scoff. "That makes me lucky, does it?"

"It's lucky for you that I decided you were worth my time. If I sent any of the others, they wouldn't have been nearly so kind."

He looked the man over, this time. "_You're_ the leader I was sent to meet?"

"I am. Problem?"

"You're sucking the blood of muggles against their will." The man leaned back, raising a hand.

"Oh, no," he said as two drinks were brought along towards them. "It's not against their will, I ensure you. They simply think it's just love biting a little too hard. We only take enough to leave them a little dizzy, nothing that won't be passed off as simple alcohol."

"You know that's skirting the law. I hear you're taking an average of five a night."

The vampire sighed, "Well, maybe I wouldn't be quite so inclined if I had a more… willing patron? Someone much more regular…"

Harry definitely wasn't an idiot like people seemed to think. He knew what this vampire was implying. "And you want that person to be me."

He smirked at Harry, "I have a specific type. Draco, by the way. You never asked."

"...Harry."


	28. It Doesn't Mean a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Fifth Year × Detention × Sloppy Makeouts
> 
> ONE - Your first Detention will be served with Filch - You must write or draw Drarry + Hogwarts Detention - either 1<s>) Receiving the detention</s> -OR- **2) Serving the detention.** Minimum: 250 Maximum: 950
> 
> Yes, okay! It happened, I finally am doing a detention.

“This is  _ ridiculous. _ ” Harry rolled his eyes. It was so like Malfoy to complain about have to clean the Entrance Halls by hand. “I’ll write my mother about this, just you wait, Potter. This is so far beneath my station, it’s low enough for you to reach.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Harry paused. “Was that a short joke?”

“Actually, no, the joke itself had a bit of a lengthy build-”

“Y’know, somehow, you’re even more annoying than you were before, which I really don’t get. How are you  _ more _ annoying?” Malfoy threw his mop on the floor, staring at Harry as his hands balled into fists at either side of him.

“If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be here, anyway!”

Putting down the towel he’d been using to dry the floors behind Malfoy, Harry stood to be on his level. “What do you mean, it’s my fault?! You were the one that pulled your wand out!”

“I pulled my wand, yes, which is a civilized response to you disparaging my mother. Whereas you attempted to engage me with nothing but your own two fists.”

“I ‘tried to engage you.’ Is that what happened, you little ferret?”

“How dare you! You swore never to speak about that!”

Harry stomped his way over to Malfoy, fisting his hands into his shirt on either side and using it to push the blond up against the wall. “Yeah? How’s this for engaging you, then?” He smashed his lips against Malfoy’s and it felt like all that pent up tension and aggression was finally loosening.

Malfoy’s hands had somehow found their way to Harry’s hips, and he was using Harry’s belt loops to pull him forward and holy  _ fuck. _ Now Malfoy was snogging him back and pressing just as hard and sharp. That was what it was. There was nothing soft or loving about this. This was another way for the two of them to try to find some chip in the armour. He heard Malfoy make some quiet sound when their hips met again, but he didn’t get much time to think about it, because now Malfoy was nipping at one of his lips and turning it into a sloppy, wet open-mouthed kiss.

Harry wasn’t sure when one of them pulled away, but now they were staring at each other, panting as Harry’s glasses fogged up. “This doesn’t change anything,” he told him.

“Agreed.”

Then they went back to snogging like it didn’t mean anything. Because it  _ didn’t. _


	29. Caterwauling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship × Sharing a Bed × bad singing
> 
> A new nextdoor neighbor/roommate keeps singing very badly at all hours of the night. Must include the word "earsplitting" - Minimum: 450 words - Maximum: 1150 words.

That was it. Draco was going to go insane. That was the long and the short of it, mostly because for the past week now, someone had taken upon themselves to attempt to lull it seemed the entirety of Hogwarts to sleep. The only problem was that whoever it was trying to croon every night was absolutely  _ awful. _ Instead of sweet singing like a dove, it instead reminded Draco of the earsplitting shrieks of a cat wailing in the night, and he hated it. He was close to going to McGonagall himself and telling her just what he thought of whoever thought that the best way to sabotage him was going to be to keep him up at all hours of the night.

When they finally reached night number eight in a row of this incessant wailing, Draco finally got himself up and out of bed, his pillow still in his arms as he haphazardly threw on a robe. He was going to find the source of this sound, and he was going to give them a piece of his mind. That was exactly what he was going to do. Walking out into the hall, Draco swung his head around wildly, listening sharply. He was going to put an end to this, once and for all.

Following the sound, he stood in front of the door the noise was coming from and internally scoffed. Of course, bloody Potter. Had to have all the attention on him at all times, didn’t he? Draco drummed on his door, the yowling immediately coming to an end. “Potter,” he shouted through the door, making damn well certain that he’d be heard. “Some of us are wanting to sleep through the night, and that can’t happen with you howling like the dogs for all the castle to hear!”

All was silent, and Draco nearly turned and left just then, save for the fact that the door was creaking and opening just a crack. Potter peered out at him and… He just looked so vulnerable. “Draco. Sorry. I’ll put up the silencing charms, next time.”

“Harry?” Draco hadn’t been able to help it, but he looked red in the face, and his hair looked more a wild mess than usual, and he was in nothing but a shirt and his pants, and there Draco stood in his own pants and a silken robe. Before the door could close, Draco put his hand on the wood, pushing his way inside.

“Hey- What are you doing?”

“I’m going to sleep in here,” Draco finally huffed, looking around. It was a room incredibly similar to his own, if not a bit more messy, but that much he could deal with, at least.

Harry was staring at him, finally closing the door and shaking his head. “ _ What? _ What do you mean you’re going to sleep here?” Draco walked over to the bed and set himself down on it, his robe fanning out around him as he did so.

“I mean what I say,” he said simply. “I don’t trust you not to start that ruckus up again if I leave, so I’ll have to remain here for the night. To make sure that I can get a proper night of sleep,” he tacked on, because that was of course all this was. Though Harry smiled at him like he knew the real reason Draco decided to stay with him for the night.

Harry gave him a nod. “Yeah. Yeah, alright. Makes sense. Do you… wear that things to bed all the time?” he asked, pointing at Draco’s robe.

Draco flushed. “No, but I didn’t want to leave my own room looking indecent.”

“ _ Indecent. _ Is that what that’s called, now?”

“Shut it,” Draco hissed at him. “I’d rather this than any alternative.”

Harry waved him off as he laid down in bed beside him. “The alternative being you in just your pants… Alright, fine.” Draco laid down and faced firmly away from him, though he felt goosebumps up and down his limbs when Potter’s arm curled around his waist, and he seemed to tuck his nose into Draco’s neck. And then… Then he was quiet. That was it? That was all to get him to stop? Draco sighed. He may as well get himself comfortable. This was actually… much warmer...


	30. Of Swords and Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature/Explicit Content
> 
> Death Eater Draco Malfoy × Dubious Consent × Sexual Content × Sexual Slavery
> 
> You've drawn the King of Swords, reversed. This card represents tyranny, abuse of power, and manipulation. It can indicate someone is misusing their authority or power or having inappropriate outbursts. The Fates foresee this story taking place before the conclusion of the war, but see it with some sort of resolution. An understanding. Minimum: 345 words - Maximum: 567 words. Draw inspiration from the full description of the King of Swords reversed.

“You’re not going to win,” Harry panted, watching him. “Why are you doing any of this?”

He watched Draco give one of those sly smirks. “Well, someone has to give you something to fight for, don’t they?” What? Was that what this was about? Draco actually wanted him to win? But that couldn’t be right. “You really are an idiot. And right now, you’re mine.”

“I will never be yours,” Harry hissed at him. His arse still stung, but it wasn’t like they could fuck the rebellion out of him. Though that didn’t seem to be what Draco ever wanted.

Draco hummed, walking over to him. “Maybe while I still have you, I’ll have you suck me off. You know I’m the only one that knows where your wand is.” It looked like he was reaching out to stroke his cheek, and Harry nearly bit his hand off then and there.

He scoffed at that, “You really want me to believe that you’ll give me my wand and let me go if I do whatever you want?”

“Not whatever I want,” he did clarify. “And I do have one condition, when I do give you your wand back.”

“A condition? What makes you think I’ll do it?” What else could he get out of this? Harry throwing the whole war entirely?

Now Draco sat next to him, looking… He looked  _ desperate. _ “Mark me.”

Harry could not have heard what he thought he heard. He drew back, looking him over. “What?”

“Mark me,” he repeated. “You have the magic, take away the Dark Mark, put yours there. You don’t understand what it’s like!”

“You… want to switch sides?”

Draco gave him a fervent nod. “Yes.”

“And what’s that got to do with me sucking you off?”

Now Draco was the one to look surprised. “It’s my only damn chance to get Harry bloody Potter to suck me off, and you think I’m going to waste it?”

“You didn’t waste anything else.” Harry kept watching him, though, and fuck, he was serious. Glancing at the door, Harry looked back at him. “How long do we have?”

“About seven minutes.”

That was long enough.


	31. Tied Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley × POV Ron Weasley × Auror Harry Potter × Auror Ron Weasley × Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy × Red String of Fate
> 
> Based on the AU that Ibelieveinhappilyeverafter and I were working on together -- Heartstrung.
> 
> **Prompt:** Forced Bonding: the fallout of this as told from the POV of either **1) Ron** -OR- <s>2) Blaise</s> -OR- <s>3) The Minister of Magic</s> \- Minimum: 576 words - Maximum: 1675 words.

I couldn’t believe it. It was disgusting, and I was pissed. Yeah, I could see the strings. The soulmate strings? Of course I could see them. My parents were soulmates, so all of us could see them, naturally. I’d seen them the first time that the two ever met on that bloody train, and I saw the string, but I figured nothing would ever come of it, really. They hated each other from the beginning, but then when they went to that eighth year in Hogwarts…

Nothing happened with them, but I thought it was just them learning to not be prats to each other, after everything in the war. Harry and I went to Auror training, and it really surprised me, actually. Same time we went there, Malfoy went to apprentice for Cursebreaking. I thought he was gonna be some Potions Master, or something, after school. He had the potions scores for it. He never seemed one for actually doing some kind of good for people, really. Maybe for his friends and family, or maybe Harry, if push came to shove, but Cursebreaking helped, like, everyone. It just wasn’t Malfoy.

And then… Oh, all hell broke loose when Harry and I went out on this last raid. We did everything right. That was the part that got me the most. We did everything  _ right, _ but it all still went to shit. One of these fucking New Riser assholes trying to bring Voldemort back, or some shit managed to hit Harry. That was the part that really got me. They managed to hit him.

We had just barely managed to get out of there before Harry was raising his hand and pulling at the string. I was gonna ask what he was doing before I realized… He could see them. He could see the string. And he was pulling on it, which I knew Malfoy would feel. Looking around, I saw most of my Aurors eyes were on him, which meant  _ everyone _ could see his string. That definitely wasn’t good. Harry looked at me with these wide eyes, and I knew what he was going to say before he said it. “I need to go check on Draco.” I was barely able to nod my head before he was running out to the Apparition point we’d set up.

At least it wasn’t totally awful. From what the gossip vine tells me, he went to Malfoy’s office, and they talked in there privately for about an hour before he left again. Plenty of ‘witnesses’ said that it looked like no shagging had taken place whatsoever, which really helped ease my mind. It wasn’t that I had anything against Harry liking blokes, that wasn’t it at all. It was the idea of Harry specifically with  _ Malfoy _ that had me sick to my stomach, was all. From what I heard, when Harry left his office, other people couldn’t see his string anymore, but before he’d gone in, everyone had seen how it lead right to Malfoy’s door.

At least that was one thing the ferret could do right. He didn’t make Harry suffer and keep that stupid spell on him for however long he damn well pleased. But when Harry came back up to the office to give his side of the report, and a clean bill of health, he was… a lot more smiley than usual. I didn’t like it. Something happened when he went and talked to Malfoy.

And I watched as over the next few weeks, he and Malfoy were talking to each other a whole lot more. Like, it was getting creepy. They ended up taking lunch together most of the time, and Harry seemed to always be finding some reason or other to go down to the Cursebreakers offices, and I knew where to put my money on which one he was going to see so much. It just didn’t make sense, though. Harry tolerated the ferret at best. It wasn’t like he  _ liked _ him. He was almost acting like they were  _ dating, _ with how smiley he’d been recently. But that couldn’t be it.

Or, that was what I thought, until I was at lunch with Harry in the cafe, and I saw him grope Malfoy’s arse in the couple seconds Malfoy passed by us to get his own lunch. He didn’t even say anything, neither of them looked at each other, and Malfoy sat a few tables away, but that was enough to confirm it. If they hadn’t been together, after all, Malfoy would have raised a huge fuss and gone straight to Dawlish about filing some harassment claim, or something.

It was at that moment, in the cafe with Harry telling me about some new takeaway place he’d found, that I had to try my best to hold in my lunch. He and Malfoy were dating, and it was only going to get worse from there.


	32. Our Little Vignette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymity × Diary/Journal × Magical Artifacts
> 
> **Prompt:** Harry and Draco unknowingly communicate anonymously back and forth using either <s>1) a wall/desk/table/tree at Hogwarts</s> -OR- **2) an enchanted Black family artefact(s)** -OR- <s>3) Muggle technology</s> \- Minimum: 533 words - Maximum: 1503 words.

When Harry found the notebook in the library at Grimmauld, he thought it was just a regular notebook. It was blank. No name, no date, no page numbers, nothing. Finally something in his life was normal.

As if.

He wrote in it. He still felt like not revealing himself, but… Despite it all, Hermione was right. It helped, to write about his feelings.

_ I don’t really know what to do, anymore. I thought I knew what I was going to do, but after everything, I don’t think that’s what I want anymore. Fuck, how am I going to break the news, though? _

He really needed to think that over. How was he going to tell Ron that no, he decided he didn’t want to be an Auror, after all. It was going to  _ kill _ him. Ron loved going on about how he and Harry were going to be partners and catch all sorts of crazy, dark wizards, but… That wasn’t what Harry wanted, anymore.

Glancing back down to the book to begin writing, his eyes widened at seeing words there.

Who is this?! How did you get access to this journal? I don’t trust you, whoever you are, I’m not telling you a thing, tell me how you transferred your own writing to my own journal!

Harry’s eyes widened and he could only stare. Was this another sort of Tom Riddle notebook? This person sounded like they were real, though. Who was talking back to him? They said they had their own notebook. If this was a magic notebook… Maybe it was like the mirror? Maybe there was someone with their own notebook on the other end… Just as scared, and confused as he was? Picking up his pen — thank Merlin for muggles — Harry carefully wrote back.

_ I didn’t know I had access to “your journal.” I just found this old empty notebook lying around my place. _

Harry bit at his nail, waiting for a response as his ink sank into the pages before disappearing entirely. It was a long few minutes without anything, so he thought he’d been abandoned entirely, right before he saw it.

Empty notebook? What does it look like?

Why did it matter?

_ It looks like it was made out of brown leather, with parchment, and a black bookmark, why? _

Do you mean to tell me these are soul journals?

Okay, Harry really didn’t like the sound of that.

_ What’s a soul journal? You mean like it’s gonna take my soul? Or we’re gonna trade souls, or something? _

No, you idiot, it means that the two journals themselves, metaphorically, share a soul. What’s written in one will appear in the other, and vice versa.

Staring down at the words as they slowly disappeared, Harry frowned. He wasn’t really liking the tone of this sudden stranger that was forced upon him.

_ You know, you’re pretty rude, for someone I just found out I basically share a journal with. Who are you, anyway? Are you even in England? _

I am, and that’s all you’ll get out of me. I won’t be telling you my identity, though I didn’t expect you to be so forthcoming, either.

Well, he had him there. If Harry went around telling every person he met that he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice, he would never hear the end of it.

_ Well no, you’re right there, at least. You’re obviously magic, and it sounds like you know a lot more about it than me. Pureblood? _

Hm. No response.

_ Alright, alright, I won’t ask anymore about who you are. I promise. Were you, though. You know. In the war, and everything? _

I think that counts as trying to find more about me… Yes. I was. I prefer not to discuss it. What about yourself, though? Before, I saw you said something about breaking news to someone?

Harry groaned. Of course the stranger would see that part. Well, it couldn’t hurt to at least test the waters. Maybe he could pretend he was writing to Ron?

_ I have this friend… He really wants to be an Auror. He thought it was the coolest thing for years. I thought it might be cool, too. That was back when I was a fifth year, though. At Hogwarts. You went to Hogwarts, right? That was what we were going to do when we got out of school. We were going to go be Aurors together, and catch bad wizards, but… I don’t really want to do that, after everything we all just went through. I think I just want to teach. _

Harry flicked the tip of his quill over his lips as the ink faded, and he waited for a moment before letters began to appear as they were being written.

I don’t see why you can’t explain this to that friend the same way you explained it all to me, just now. If they’re truly your friend, wouldn’t they rather see you happy, than see you in a career you’ll eventually grow to loathe?

Ugh, he had a good point, and he was  _ right. _ Harry hated him.

_ Alright, alright, fine. I’ll talk to him, or something. Jeez, for some creepy strange I met through some ancient book, you’re rude. _

I am not!

_ I’ll tell him. Thanks. _

Harry stared down at the words before he bent over the notebook and scribbled down one more sentence quickly.

_ Do you think we can maybe talk about other stuff? _

Other stuff like what?

_ Anything we want. _


	33. Any Thrill Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Fifth Year × Sexual Tension × Sloppy Makeouts
> 
> **Prompt:** “Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake.”-Napoleon - Drarry + Enemies as Lovers - Minimum: 403 words - Maximum: 873

Draco had been searching for it, and he’d finally found it. He knew he would eventually, and he was so proud of himself, now. He had found the room that Potter’s little army had been building themselves up in. Less he had found the room, now the castle was allowing him through the door. But still, that meant he’d be able to bring up Umbridge and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad and take all the credit for finding them! Opening the door, he smirked as the handle turned rather than giving way underneath his hand.

The door glided open quietly, and Draco’s eyes widened as he saw Potter inside the room alone. He was the only one in there, but he did seem to be practicing fifth level defensive spells, which Draco knew for a fact that none of them had been learning, knowing Umbridge’s theoretical Defense class. He had him.

He watched Potter attempt… something. He was trying to cast some kind of spell, but it seemed to be fizzling out, and he seemed to be more and more frustrated as the seconds went by. When he finally growled and nearly threw his wand aside, Draco laughed. “Oh, yes, well done, Potter.”

Not getting to gloat much anymore, Draco’s eyes widened when Potter now  _ did _ throw his wand aside and practically charged at Draco. Looking back to the door and paling at seeing it had shut, he flinched when he felt hands fisting in his robes and pushing him back until he was pinned against the door. “Shut up, Malfoy, for once in your  _ damned _ life!”

Draco stared at him. His eyes were wild and fierce, and his hair looked a mess, like he was some feral creature. “And what are you going to do-” Oh. That was what he was going to do.

He had snatched Draco’s lips with his own and now was pushing against Draco, as though trying to invade his very being with nothing more than his mouth. Refusing to remain the passive victim in this attack, Draco brought his hands up to grab at Potter’s collar, he pulled him closer and moved his mouth against his, opening his lips to suck at his bottom lip.

The two stayed like that for what felt like ages. There was passion to the action, certainly, but no care or affection. This was simply another way of getting at one another, trying to find weaknesses, and trying to release the tension that had been building within them. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting. “You’re a prat. I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”


	34. Only a Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Fic × Professor Draco Malfoy × Professor Harry Potter
> 
> **Prompt:** One of them has had a photo in a prominent place in their home or office for years. One day they notice something in the background they never saw before. Minimum: 380 words - Maximum: 980 words.

Draco smiled as he leaned back in his desk chair in his private study. It was nice. The house was quiet, these days, all the kids gone and starting their own families. They tried to come ‘round every Saturday for dinners, but he understood. They were adults, now, and they were incredibly busy, these days, just like he’d been when he was their age. He didn’t blame them, just like his family and friends hadn’t blamed him when he’d been so wrapped up in his work.

Looking to the picture that sat at his desk, the smile grew a fraction of an inch. He loved this picture. Harry and Draco stood side by side, Draco holding Sirius Rubeus on his hip, Harry holding their little bundle of joy Aquarius Cosmos in his arms, and they laughed as Scorpius, standing in front of them, turned around towards them with that bright, beaming grin. He did so love them. Seeing something else move, Draco narrowed his eyes. Had that picture always been that way?

“Harry, love, would you take a look at this?” He heard Harry’s footsteps cross the hall from his own study.

“What is it?” Draco picked up the photograph, holding it for Harry to see as well.

“Has Sirius always been missing his shoe in this picture?”

Harry looked over the photograph before laughing. “Yeah, Dray, of course. You don’t remember?”

Leaning back to look at his husband properly, he grinned. “Refresh my memory.”

His love leaned against his desk, holding the picture in his hands, now. “We had to work so hard to get Scorpius and Sirius so properly put together like you wanted them to be. Scorpius kept telling goofy jokes until we laughed, and that was why we decided to keep this picture, especially because just before we took the picture, Siri kicked his shoes off because he thought they were so stuffy and fancy and no fun.”

Draco set a hand on Harry’s knee, sighing softly. “I miss the way they were. They used to be so little. Where did all the time go?”

“We grew up, Draco. Our kids grew up, and we got old.”

Taking the picture back and setting it down, Draco smiled before nudging at Harry’s thigh. “You have assignments to grade.”

“Alright, alright, pushy,” Harry laughed, getting off Draco’s desk to instead lean down and kiss his cheek. “Love you.”

Draco revelled in the feeling of Harry’s stubble against his cheek. “I love you, too.” Taking one more glance at the photo, he finally turned and got back to his own work.


	35. No Grave (Could Hold My Body Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom x Danny Fenton x Crossover × Ghost Hunters × Fish out of Water
> 
> **Prompt:**Pick your favourite fandom besides HP and write either 1) an HP and said fandom crossover -OR- 2) an AU where HP characters are in said fandom universe. Submission must include at least three metaphors or similes. Minimum: 507 words - Maximum: 2489
> 
> This could be considered an eventual continuation of the xover fic Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter and I have been writing together, still yet to remain unpublished (we're currently in the middle of a rewrite.)

Harry looked around as they were bussed past the sign that read boldly, ‘Welcome to Amity Park.’ “You think we should have warned him in advance?”

Draco scoffed across from him, “He didn’t give us any warning when he barged into our world, why should we extend to him such courtesy?” He was such a child.

“I mean, you do have a point. Mostly, I have no idea how we would even warn him. I don’t know his phone number, and I don’t know if he can even get owls. But… He is a Seer. He should have seen this, anyway.”

“Exactly, so stop worrying so much.” The bus pulled to a stop and he and Draco rose from their seats, their bags in hand. They needed a vacation, after everything, and what better place to vacation than America, the home of their recent half-ghost ally?

They looked around. They didn’t expect him to live in such an… urban city. If there were ghosts around here every day with powers similar to magic, then-

Harry and Draco both ducked at the sound of a loud crash above them. They moved out of the way and looked up to see a  _ crater _ in one of the buildings, and… Was that  _ Danny _ peeling himself off of it? “Jeez, Skulker. You almost had me worried, there! I  _ almost _ thought you were a threat!”

“I will  _ hunt you down and put your pelt on my wall! _ ”

Draco stared up at Danny and this other ghost, this ‘Skulker, his mouth agape like a fish. “That’s utterly  _ barbaric. _ They all hunt each other down?”

“Apparently- Hang on.” Harry cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted up to them. “Hey, Danny!”

Danny, from where he’d just dodged some attack, looked down towards them and Harry saw his eyes go wide. “Harry? Draco? What are  _ you two _ doing here?!” Seeing that the ghost he was fighting was still behind him, he paused. “Hang on, gimme a minute to take out the trash.”

Take out the trash? Why was he getting out some soup thermos or some… Oh. Oh, yeah, they definitely had some kind of magic here. They watched Danny fly around a building nearby, and after a couple minutes he came walking back out in his human form. “What are you guys doing here? You know, in America? I thought you hated everything about America.”

“I do,” Draco said deadpan.

He rolled his eyes at them. “Well, come on. What’s with the bags?”

“We decided to take a vacation,” Harry told him with a grin. “You guys have somewhere to stay?”

“Yeah, there’s a hotel in town. You’re taking a vacation? Didn’t you just get out of school a few months ago? That wasn’t enough of a vacation?”

Harry just waved him off. “Everyone else is all getting ready for ‘the future.’ We’re still trying to figure it all out.”

Danny nodded along. “Yeah, I hear you there. I was planning on going to college, but… For now, I think until, you know, I die, and the whole king thing, I think I’m just gonna stick with my parents and research. You know, try to get them actually accredited. People still think they’re crazy about ghosts. Not that they aren’t, but it’s just not fake like they want to think.”

Draco was frowning at Danny, tilting his head slightly. “You  _ want _ people to find out about it all?”

“Well, I mean… Yeah. I get that magic is different, but this is what my parents went to school for. They want the world to find out about ghosts, and they want to be seen as  _ not crazy. _ That’s the thing. People think they’re crazy for believing in ghosts.”

“They’re muggles.” Okay, that was no help. “Ow! It’s true!”

“Come on, I’ve gotta at least show you guys the lab!”

Danny led them… Well, Harry actually wasn’t all that sure where he led them. He just knew that it was a building with something that looked like an alien saucer on top of it, and his last name on a bright sign outside. “This is your laboratory?” It looked… Not like Harry predicted a lab to look.

“Yeah, it’s also where we live. Come on, the lab is in the basement.” Basement… Oh, the ground floor. He opened the front door and led them through a living room that actually looked fairly modern, and comfortable. “Hey Mom, hey Dad, remember when I spent like a year with Andy and Randy in England?”

“Well, sweetie, it’s a little hard to forget, seeing as it was a few months ago.” His parents were both working on some gadget on the kitchen table, and Harry was suddenly remembering many afternoons spent at the Burrow with Mr. Weasley taking apart different odds and ends from the muggle world. His mom was the one to look up at them, and she took off the goggles she wore. “Hi there!”

“This is Draco and Harry. I’m gonna show ‘em the lab.”

“Alright, dear, if you go in the portal, just be sure to leave us a note of about what time you left, alright?” Danny groaned, rolling his eyes again. He did that a lot. Maybe it was an American thing.

“I know, Mom.” He nudged them down a set of stairs to the ground floor and… Oh Merlin, Harry thought he’d seen it all. There were all sorts of inventions here and there, and test tubes, and a large computer against one of the walls, but the most startling bit was the part where there was some big, green, swirly glowing thing. If Harry had to guess, he would probably call that the ‘portal’ they were talking about. It was as ethereal and mystifying as the Forbidden Forest.

Looking over to Draco, Harry tried his hardest not to laugh. He looked like a regular fish out of water. All this technology around him, he was clearly out of his depth. “Oh, hey, I managed to get some of your ghosts into our database, over here.” Their database? Danny walked over to the computer and started tapping a few things on the keyboard, and Harry watched as Professor Binns, then Nearly Headless Nick, then the Bloody Baron appeared on the screen. “I’ve kinda been searching, seeing if there’s a stable ghost portal over towards your end.”

“Ghost portal…?” Poor Draco.

“Yeah, like ours.” Danny pointed to the green vortex and… Wait…

“You mean this is how you get into your ghost world?”

Danny nodded, still looking through a few things. “Yeah.” He paused, slowly turning to them. “You guys… wanna see it?”

Harry looked to Draco, and Draco looked back at him. “No. Absolutely not.”

“How many other-”

“We don’t need to-”

“Stop being such a baby, Draco, and let’s go.”

Draco looked between Harry and Danny, and Harry saw the moment he realized he’d been had. “ _ Fine. _ ”


	36. You Are Not What I Thought You Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship × Historian Draco Malfoy × Interior Designer Harry Potter
> 
> **Prompt:** Draco recently purchased a new wizarding home in dire need of a renovation. He's managed to acquire the services of the most sought after wizarding interior design firm. One problem: Harry Potter is either **1) the designer** -OR- <s>2) the carpenter</s> -OR- <s>3) the Ministry code inspector.</s> Minimum: 507 words - Maximum: 1107 words.

Draco sighed as he looked around the house. It was an older pureblood house, yes. He’d bought it off the Greengrasses, as Astoria and Daphne both seemed far less inclined than he to preserve those histories and stories. He didn’t blame them, of course, hardly anyone wanted anything to do with pureblood notions, after the war. But Draco was a historian, that was what he did. He wanted to preserve these homes, and these stories, for a simple reason. To keep these histories alive, and to warn the future generations of what came of pureblooded elitism.

He wanted to keep the original feeling of the house and the history that it held within it as well. Hearing the Floo chime, he gave a sigh of relief. Maybe now he could get some work done. He’d been given pictures of the house from Astoria and Daphne’s childhood to give him a good idea of what the house had been like previously. Opening the Floo absently, he immediately turned. “Well, it’s about time, I’m going to need curtains, these are too washed and faded-”

“What, no hello?” Draco stopped quickly in his steps and turned. There was Potter standing in front of the Floo, having obviously come through just moments ago.

Draco lowered his papers, glowering at him. “What are you doing here, Potter?”

Potter looked around the house. “Jeez, you’ve got a lot of work ahead, don’t you? They just let this place go after a while, didn’t they?”

“ _ You’re _ the interior designer?”

“And you’re the historian I’m supposed to be working with.” What on earth world had Draco fallen into?

He shook his head, continuing to stare at him. “You’re an interior designer? You?”

Potter must have realized he wasn’t going to be getting out of this so easily without answers. He sighed and set down his own notes and bag on the nearby chair. “Yeah, I’m a designer, these days. I decided I like making things and being, you know, creative and clever and all those other things you said I couldn’t be. And you’re a historian, you’ve been going around and saving all the stuff from the war, and from before the war. So can we get to it, then?”

Draco watched him another moment before finally nodding. “You’re right, so I have pictures of what it looked like previously, firstly I think we need to get everything up and out and get a fresh coat of paint and apply fresh varnish to these floors, though I can’t tell exactly what shade of paint it should be, I’d like it if it were accurate, but if it’s atrocious, I’m willing to take suggestions.” They were adults now, they both still had jobs to do, strange as they were. No point in slacking about when there was work to be done.

Holding one of the photographs out, Potter looked it over. “It looks like it was probably a darker green, I can get some swatches for you, if you want to try to match it up. This looks like it was probably bleached from the sunlight. Did they typically keep the windows opened or closed?”

“Closed,” Draco said with a small, perplexed frown.

“Hm, alright. I have a thought. Well, two. One, what would you think about getting some new drapes and keeping them pulled back? We would need to paint the walls darker than what’s in the picture to get it to look right in the light, but with this space, it’ll make it feel a lot more open, I think.”

“How did you learn all of this?”

He was  _ smiling _ now. “That brings me to point two. I learned a little bit from my aunt when I was young, and I always had a bit of a taste for it, and… I don’t like to keep it so uptight and stuffy all the time. Just call me Harry, Draco.”

“...Alright. Harry. Let me see these swatches.”

He really was an interior designer, though… Interesting. Draco would have to look further into this.


	37. Paradise Cleansing the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day at the Beach
> 
> **Fic:** Draco has never been a fan of going to the beach. Harry always thought it was because of his pale skin. Turns out that it's because Draco doesn't know how to swim. Harry decides that needs to be fixed. Minimum: 378 words - Maximum: 1098 words

“Come on,” Harry told him, nudging him along. “There’s this lotion I think you’ll like, it’s a muggle invention, but its supposed to keep the sun from burning you, so I don’t see what you’re so afraid of. You might even get a nice tan-”

“I’m not afraid of a little sunburn,” Draco sighed as Harry pulled him to a spot on the beach. Looking around, he finally nodded. This was a good place to put their stuff down. He would put down a towel and umbrella for Draco, because he was way too posh and wouldn’t dare sit on the sand itself, without anything to keep him from being hit by the sun. “I still don’t see the point of this. I hate this.”

Harry pushed Draco to sit down on the towel. “Just sit there for a little bit, then when you’re ready to stop pouting, come on over and swim with me, alright?”

Draco sat on the towel and huffed, crossing his arms, Harry watching him. He just didn’t get it. The beach seemed like something Draco would love. Nothing but a pair of swim shorts, and he gets to show off his perfect body,  _ and _ Harry all at the same time? What wasn’t there to love? It was a hot day, this was a great day to cool down, he just needed to get the stick out of his arse and come swimming… Hang on a minute. Turning back to look at Draco, whom sat with his legs to his chest as he looked out over the water, Harry knelt down beside him. “Draco… You know how to swim, right?”

He glanced at Harry and scoffed, and Harry knew he had him. “Of course I do. Don’t talk down to me like I’m some child, it’s unbecoming of you.”

Harry nodded along, watching him carefully. “Alright. So then come swimming with me. It’s a lot more fun than sitting around up here, I’ll promise you that.”

“I’d rather sit, if it’s all the same.”

“It’s not,” Harry told him simply before taking Draco’s hands in his and pulling him to stand up properly and tugging him towards the water.

Draco jerked his hands back from Harry before they could get too close. “I- I’d really rather not.”

All he could do was smile. “And I’d really rather you did. Come on. I thought you trusted me.” He watched Draco think about it, and he saw the fear and the worry. He  _ really _ didn’t like swimming, then, did he? Finally, Draco took a deep breath and held his hands back out to Harry.

“Just… please be careful?”

“Don’t worry, Draco. I got you.”


End file.
